THE SCHOOL!
by minahoru
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru are sisters they are the daughters of a prime minister of Japan.Natsume and Ruka are also brothers their parents are the owner of the Alice academy.It's the END! please read it! thanks 4 the support you gave to me!
1. Chapter 1:TranSfeRriNg

THE SCHOOL!

Dissclaimer: im not the owner of alice academy.in my story the parents of natsume and ruka is the owner of alice academy but the true owner of alice academy is higuchi tachibana.

Summary: Mikan and Hotaru are sisters they are the daugthers of a primeminister of Japan. Natsume and Ruka are also brothers their parents are the owner of the alice academy. A romatic yet a little funny you know mikan is funny right wahaha...

-----------------------------0000------------------------------

cHapTeR oNe:TranSfeRriNg

_**in the mansions dinning room...**_

Mikan? you said that you want to study in a public school right? A beautiful lady said while sipping her wine.

Ummm...yes, why mom? a brunette girl said in a sweet tone.

you will study in Gakuen Alice located in Tokyo (Alice Academy) a handsome guy said in a big voice.

but..dad, mom you said that it will be dangerous for me to study in a public or private school right? brunette girl said.

do you want to study or not? a beautiful lady and a handsome boy said in unison.

i like it but i thought..a brunette girl was cuttened by her sister hotaru.

just say yes mikan..this is our chance to go out in this creepy place. raven haired girl with violet eyes said in a calm voice.

flash back...

mom? i'm tired of being a house student (it means Mikan is studying inside their house) can i study in a public school? brunette girl asked.

i'm sorry Mikan but you can't..cause it's dangerous. you know that your father is a prime minister of Japan. her mother said.

well...ok! I understand it but mom, please tell me quickly if I will gonna study outside ok?! Mikan said.

ok! mikan her mother said. _even if you cant _her mother continued but only a whisphere

flash back end...

umm...OK! OK! OK! mom im so exited when! when will I go in that school mom? Mikan asked.

um it is now mikan. her father said.

YEHEY! hotaru we're going out in this creepy place you said. Mikan said exitedly

ok ok ok but first you have to pack your things ok? her mother said

OK! Mikan and Hotaru said in unison and run in their room.

fast forward...

BYE! BYE! MOM! I WILL MISS YOU! mikan shouted while waving her hand.

hotaru: waving her hand "only"

in the school alice academy

WOW! its beautiful and big! right hotaru? mikan said and drop her jaw.

hotaru is eating her crab can and she didnt realize that mikan is talking to her.

mooo hrphf! hotaru why are you like that?

hotaru? hotaru? HOTARU!!!! mikan shouted angrily

huh? hotaru replied

my my...there you are two little girls. mikan and hotaru cut their little arguement and saw a blonde haired guy

OH! HI! umm excuse me who are you? mikan asked

OH! hi little beautiful girl. narumi said with that mikan blushed my name is narumi you can call me narumi sensei. mr narumi sensei continued

OK! can we go to your classroom? narumi asked the two little girl

YEAH! mikan said while hotaru is calmed as always

OK! here is your classroom! narumi said and opens the door

WOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!! mikan said hotaru is also shocked but not written in her face.

END OF THE CHAPTER...


	2. Chapter 2:FIRST DAY OF CLASS!

FIRST DAY OF CLASS!

minahoru: hehe please review please!!!!...on with the story!!

"WOW!" mikan said then suddenly "baka baka baka" yup hotaru shot mikan 3 times in head

"OUUUUCCCHHH!! hotaru...your so meeeaaan" mikan pouted

"its your fault we're not inside of the class room we're in the **outside** of the class room" hotaru said

" oh sorry if im exited hotaru" mikan said

mikan open the door then BAM! BANG TUG!

"waaaaahhhh ouuuuccchhhh" mikan said "oh we're so sorry we thought you're the teacher im sorry!" a pink and a blue hair said in unison

"by the way who are you?" said the girl with pink hair

"OK!! go back to your seat!" narumi said while claping his hands four times "we have new transfery here in our school they are from kyoto this is mikan and hotaru they are the daugthers of the prime minister" narumi said

"naru what is their alices?" a boy student asked

"ohhh... mikan's alice is nullifiying and alice of life! and her sister hotaru is alice of invention" narumi said

"naru what is alice of life this is the first time i hear that alice and what are their star ranking?" a blonde hair boy with glasses asked

"alice of life is the one who can take life and the rank of mikan is three star also hotaru" narumi replied (wow 3 star!)

"mikan you can seat beside that raven boy" narumi said as mikan go at the seat where narumi said "hotaru you can seat beside that blonde boy with glasses" narumi said as hotaru go at the seat where narumi said

"HI! IM MIKAN NICE MEETNG YOU!!!!" mikan shout

"shut up polka your too loud!" raven boy said

"HEL...WHAT THE! YOU SEE MY MY..."mikan's about to say hello then cutten by the raven boy.

"yeah look your position idiot" raven boy said mikan's hand is in her waist she didnt realise that her skirt is hooked in her hand

"WAAAAAHHH!!! HENTAIIII!!!" mikan said and cry like waterfall

_end of the class..._ (hey that's fast)

"HI! mikan im Yuu" yuu said

"oh hi! uhmm may i ask you something" mikan said

"ok" yuu said

"it's about that guy raven who is he?" mikan asked

"oh he's name is natsume hyuuga" yuu replied

"ohhhh why is he act like he is the king of the school?" mikan asked

"hehe that's the question i can't answer mikan sorry" yuu said " but you will know it later" yuu continued

"oh is that so" mikan said and a robot suddenly appears

"may...i know...who..is ... this...girl...yuu..." robot asked

"uwaaaa urashi kawaiii!!" mikan said

"it's mikan she is a three star room"

"oh...no...there...is...no...more...3...star...room" the robot said

"miriam, (actually i dont know the name of the robot in G.A.)it's ok " yuu said "mikan is it ok if your room will be like a no star?" yuu asked

"well...do i have a choice? OK!" mikan said

"here... we... are..!" the robot said

end of the chapter...

please review onegai thanks to the reviewers of chapter 1 wahaha :) and also im sorry if i get angry cause no one is leaving a review in my story sorry again please forgive me thnkx bye! next chapter CRUSH ON YOU!


	3. Chapter 3: CRUSH ON YOU PART 1

CRUSH ON YOU!

minahoru: thanks to the reviewers!! tell me in your review if you forgive me thnkx!

"ohhh...this place is such a mess..." mikan said as she enter her **no star room**. then...

cr..cr..cr..CRACK (hehe the floor of the room destroyed as mikan walk and guess what mikan fell down)

"oi! polka what are you doing here?"(hehe) natsume asked polka...i mean mikan.

"EHHHHH!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE PERVERT!" mikan shouted

with that natsume really get pissed "was im the one who will asked that question to you? "natsume said

"what the... this is my room you idiot!" mikan defended

"huh? are you insane?"natsume said half laughing"look around you..."

big sofa, flat tv, king size bed, big bedroom and so on and so fort...mikan's eyes widened

"im so sorry natsume so sorry setainy!"mikan cried while bowing her head again and again

"yeah...yeah right"natsume said "CLICK CLICK" "HOTARU STOP IT" mikan pouted as hotaru didnt stop(what do you expect to the black mailer)

_the next day..._

"what is that?" a girl said

"yeah is that a limusin (is the spelling correct?) but who's the owner? a one girl again asked

"HOTARU!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" mikan shouted while chasing hotaru (slow motion when mikan saw a black limusin hehe)

_"what is that?" _mikan asked her self _"it's familar it looks like our..." _hotaru cut her thought"s

"mikan" hotaru said " it's our limusin" hotaru continued

"huh? but why is our llimusin here and how did you know that it's our limusin?" mikan asked

"it's because of the plate no. idiot!and i dont know the reason" hotaru replied coldly

"mou hotaru you dont have to add **idiot**!"mikan said emphasazing the word idiot

"MIKAN,HOTARU how are my babies doing?" a familar sweet girly voice asked (that's long)

"MOM?!" asked the two girls"what are you doing here mom?" mikan asked her mom "hehe... surprise!" her mother said

"and i thought academy didnt accept any visitors here" hotaru said calmly

"oh my! and i thought that you know that your father is a prime minister of japan" a blonde hair said as hotaru pissed off

"mr. narumi!!!" mikan said

"it's hotaru and mikan's limusin! what a jerk!" girl said

"YEAH" another girl agreed to what the other girl said and hotaru heard what their saying

"excuse me, what did you say?" hotaru asked teasingly

"oh! hotaru nothing just admiring that beautiful limusin! hehe" girl replied nervously as she stuck her mouth out at her back "_not really beautiful"_ girl continued in her self

_fast forward..._

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG IN THIS ROOM?!!!" the mother of mikan asked as she look at the no star room of her princess mikan then look for the principal she saw the door with a word written "PRINCIPALS OFFICE" she opened the door angrily BAM!...

_inside the principals office..._

"so natsume you met her?" a big voice said (who?)

"yeah, so what?" natsume asked (really no respect for his parents)

"just saying want to..." the man cutten when the door suddenly open and a angry lady appeared

"what the knock first before you enter **lady**!" the man said annoyingly

"huh?...do you who are you talking to?" the lady asked

"mom, calm down it's..." mikan said as natsume shocked when she saw mikan but cutten by her mother "SHUT UP MIKAN!"then mikan and natsume sweatdrop

"so who are you **mysterious lady?**" the man said emphasazing the word mysterious lady

"huh! so you dont know me?, IM THE WIFE OF THE FORMAL PRIME MINISTER!!!" the lady replied "and who the hell are you huh?" the lady asked

"im the owner _madam_ im so sorry" the man said nervously as bowing his head again and again (i know this part?)

"huh you want me to buy this school of your's or get my daughther a beautiful room?"the lady asked(really stupid mother if that is my mother i will never ever respect her JOKE hehe)

"mom it's not the principals fault! there is no more room available in the dorm!" mikan said angrily(she really lost her patience)

"WHAT! why didnt you said earlier!" her mother asked as everybody sweatdrop

"i tried but keep cutting me!" mikan said while panting(cause she's so angry) and with that her mother laugh nervously and smile nervously to the principal (think 'bout it she lost her patience in the school that most of the people saw her now no one will vote to her husband because of her personality) " sorry please forgive me principal!" the lady beg the principal

"hehe that's okay madam if im you i will also do that! _but i will let my daughter explain everything to me before i make a step_" the man said nervously (so on and so fort yeah, blah, blah the two get friends and mikan's room became a 3 star room)

_fast foward..._

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH im late for class!!!!!" mikan shouted as she stand up and go straight in her **3 star bathroom** and take a bath did i mention the time? it's 7:30 am her class starts 8:00 am...

BAM! "OHAYO MINNA!" mikan greeted it's been 3 months since her mother visited them (that's really fast)"ohayo mikan!" everyone greeted her as she run towards her sister hotaru "HOTARUUUU!!!!!" mikan shouted BAKA BAKA BAKA hotaru aimed her baka gun to mikan as mikan fly at the back of their class room" shut up stupid your annoying" a raven haired boy said " and get out of my way!" "YEAH BAKA STEP AWAY WITH **MY** NATSUME!" a green curled hair said it's sumire as mikan laugh" hahaha hahahahahahahaha ahahahaha"

"what the WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING BAKA!" sumire asked angrily "cause...cause wahahaha...cause you said MY natsume wahahahaha" mikan said "yeah and what's wrong with that!" sumire asked again angrily "is natsume your BOYFRIEND wahahhaha" mikan said

"WHAT!" sumire said she's really pissed then she look to natsume and natsume look at her and give her a try-to-say-that-im-your-boyfriend-and-your-dead-look"NO! and what's with you if im not natsume's girlfriend? your JEALOUS!" sumire asked while smirking "huh...what if i said yes what you will do CRY?" mikan said and all of the student's shocked also natsume (ohhhh i cant believe this who is the author of this fic such a lier! the author said as the readers sweatdrop) everyone i mean all the girl glared to mikan exept for hotaru,nonoko,and anna

"WHAT?!" mikan asked with a question mark on the top of her head then mr. narumi cae in to the class

"ok i have an announcement to tell to you my fellow students!" narumi said happily

everyones said ohhhh and ahhhhh and whisphere!"ok be quiet the announcement is that...that ...you and your partner will be at the same room!" narumi said again a question mark appear on the head of our cute mikan(ewww cute so not hehe joke!) "_who is my partner"_ mikan asked herself _"ahhhh... im so lucky that i dont have a partner that will be with me forever!" _natsume thought "hotaru i can be your partner right?" mikan asked and a board appear beside hotaru it says: "NOPE!, SORRY MY PARTNER IS NOGI"

"waaaaahhh hotaruuu so mean!!!" and narumi saw this and tell mikan that her partner will be...

"mikan!" narumi shouted everybody quiet as narumi shout "yes what is it mr. narumi?" mikan asked "your partner will be NAT-SU-ME!" narumi said happily "WHAT!" mikan and natsume said in unison as the student's groaned..."ok JA-NE! oh here is the box you will going to look for the room you will be staying BYE!" narumi said as he exitedly to the room "let see where will i stay with that pervert!" mikan said as stand up and stand in front of the box and put her hand inside of it "the room no. is _406_" who's room is this?" mikan asked "natsume do you this room from?" mikan asked "it's my room" natsume said everybody heared it and turn there head to the raven chirping of birds is the only one you can hear and mikan cut the silence "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!" mikan shouted to the ears of natsume "SHUT UP POLKA IM NOT AN IDIOT AS YOU I CAN HEAR YOU LOUDLY!!!!" natsume said angrily...

_chapter end..._

ok chapter 3 end next chapter CRUSH ON YOU PART 2! actually the tittle of this chapter is CRUSH ON YOU PART 1! ok jane minna arigatou! wrong spelling like limusin and whisphere


	4. Chapter 4: CRUSH ON YOU PART 2

CRUSH ON YOU! PART 2

minahoru: well arigatou for those who review and for those who read my story SETAINYYYY!!!!

_**in the corridor...**_

the class is already done...

"natsume! is the ceiling of your room still broken? (remember when mikan fell down in the room of natsume from her room?)

"STUPID!" natsume shouted

" whyyyy im just asking if your ceiling is still broken! im just worried that the room where i will be staying for the whole school year is broken!" mikan asked

"it's been..." natsume counted in his hands "ahhhh...it's been 3 months since now idiot of course it's not broken anymore you dimwit!" natsume lectured

"ok,ok,ok im just asking you know natsume your so agitated you know... hot tempered..." mikan said with sad expression you can see in her face as natsume raise his eye brow

"what do you mean?" natsume asked mikan

"nothing forget about that hehehe..." mikan said and laugh nervously

"oi! polka OI! " natsume shouted "whatever!" natsume get pissed as he open the door with his key...

"hey! we're here polka" natsume said as mikan shocked

"wahhh, what we're here ah ok hahaha my bad.." mikan said nervously

"_what's wrong with her ahh and why do i want to know as if i care aghh" _natsume thought

**mikan's pov:**

hmmm natsume is a little cute one hahaha what the what's wrong with me aghh im really idiot! as i admire natsume's **cute **face someones call my name? am i right? "oi! polka OI!" ahh nevermind that i really like natsume hehehe since i fell down on his legs

_flashback..._

"ohhh...this place is such a mess..." mikan said as she enter her **no star room**. then...

cr..cr..cr..CRACK (hehe the floor of the room destroyed as mikan walk and guess what mikan fell down)

"oi! polka what are you doing here?"(hehe) natsume asked polka...i mean mikan.

"EHHHHH!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE PERVERT!" mikan shouted

with that natsume really get pissed "was im the one who will asked that question to you? "natsume said

"what the... this is my room you idiot!" mikan defended

"huh? are you insane?"natsume said half laughing"look around you..."

big sofa, flat tv, king size bed, big bedroom and so on and so fort...mikan's eyes widened

"im so sorry natsume so sorry setainy!"mikan cried while bowing her head again and again

"yeah...yeah right"natsume said "CLICK CLICK" "HOTARU STOP IT" mikan pouted as hotaru didnt stop(what do you expect to the black mailer)

_flashback end..._

as i finish my flashback ive been laughing of course not laughing loudly only inside of me then i hear somebody's voice (or should i say someones voice wahahaa) "hey! we're here polka" i stared for a while in natsume's face and i was shocked cause i see his mouth open as if he's saying something...as i hear him saying polka im back to the true world (hehehe) and i saw myself inside a big and beautiful room and i saw natsume's picture ohhh this is natsume's room so im here hehehe and began to talk to natsume "wahhh, what we're here ah ok hahaha my bad.."and now i have a _crush on him_ i finnaly realize it...

**mikan's pov end...**

**normal pov:**

"waaaahhh natsume your so cute in this picture!!! KAWAII!!!!!!" mikan said as natsume blushed and catch the picture from mikan

"DONT TOUCH ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMITION IDIOT!"natsume shouted

"mou natsume! it hurts" mikan pouted as natsume look to the wrist of mikan it was bleeding...

"what the! give me your hand i mean your wrist" natsume said

"what! what you will do? please natsume we're just to young to do 'that' " mikan said as she covered her whole body with her hands

"IDIOT! as if i will do 'that' to a stupid ugly girl like YOU!" natsume said half laughing (what is 'that' thing your saying?)

"ohhh yeah your right WHHHAAATTT!!!!!! FYI! im not stupid ugly girl im beautiful kind girl you...you PERVERT!" mikan defended

"yeah,yeah right just give me you hand i mean your wrist!" natsume said pretending not hearing what mikan's saying

"well here" mikan said while giving her wrist to natsume and while smiling to her crush _natsume..._natsume licked the wrist of mikan so that the blood will stop as mikan blushed she can feel the heat of the toung of natsume and she didnt expect natsume to do that to her!

"what is that! oh god it's natsume he's licking the wrist of that girl!" one girl said (they forgot to close the door)

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY! did i just hear you saying that natsume is licking the wrist of a girl! im the only girl allowed to be natsume's **licking girl! **(whow what's that?) every girls sweatdrop as she run toward's mikan and natsume and push mikan away from natsume

"WHAT THE! what are you doing curly, curly,permy!" mikan shouted angrily

"HUH! even if your the daughter of the prime minister i will not ever EVER give natsume to you!and dont call me that name i have a name you know and it's SU-MI-RE!" permy...errr sumire said

"hey...permy!" natsume said

"i just tell you that my name is sumire not permy!" sumire shouted as she turned her back and saw natsume "ohhhh...ahahahaha...natsume it's you yeah your right my name is permy ahahahaha" sumire laugh and lied at the same time to natsume

"YOU LIER FREAK UGLY STUPID BITCH GIRL!!!!!!" natsume shouted as he burn the edge of the skirt of the lier freak ugly stupid bitch girl...i mean sumire

"waaaahhhhhh stop it natsume please i beg you waaahhh anybody help!!!!!" sumire said i mean shouted as all the people keep away from her of course you know why cause they might burn like sumire

"ahhh natsume stop the fire sumire's dress will burn!" miknan beg as natsume stop the fire (whow good boy natsume hehe)

"ok! now say sorry to mikan and give me a good reason why did you push her!" natsume said as all the boys agreed(did i tell you that mikan and hotaru also famouse as the black cat and the animal boy? i think not well they are famouse but only to a boys all the girls are angry to them and as for natsume and ruka all the boys are angry to them of course natsume didnt know if he know maybe all the boys are burned exept for ruka of course)

"im sorry mikan and the reason why i push you is because of ...im just jealous to you and natsume your always together and and i..." sumire said as she sob

"well it's ok! hahha" mikan said as she laugh nervously _' i wonder why is she jealous about me and natsume'_ mikan thought...

**chapter 4 end!**

**oh yeah im so sorry if natsume is ooc here dont worry i will tell you to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 STAYING WITH YOU

STAYING WI TH YOU...

minahoru: doumo arigatou minna-san setainy

mikan: hi! i just want to say hello to all of you!

minahoru: oh hi there mikan!

natsume: OI! baka go on with the story or else your burned!

minahoru: HEY! your da one who talked to me!!!

natsume: it's not me it's the strawberry...

mikan: WHO'S CALLING ME??

minahoru and natsume sweatdrop

minahoru: on with the story!

_dinner time..._

"hi mikan! konbanwa!" yuu greeted mikan as mikan smiled

"konbanwa! yuu" mikan replied "HHHOOOOOOTTTTAAARRRUUUU!!!!!" mikan shouted as she run towards hotaru and hug her but...

BAKA!   
BAKA!  
BAKA!

"dont come near me idiot" hotaru said calmly (is it right?)

"mou hotaru why do you always shot me with that stupid baka gun of yours?" mikan pouted at the same time asked hotaru about her baka gun

"same question why do you hug me as if im your pet or something im just your sister idiot" hotaru replied coldly as ice

"hmph!" the only thing mikan can replied

as sumire enter to the dinning room with the whole natsume-ruka fan club members

"KONBANWA! sumire!" mikan greeted but sumire ignored her with that mikan's face turned sad from happy expression

_'why...do you hate me that much sumire i want to be friends with you..'_ mikan thought

BAKA!   
BAKA!

BAKA!

"what's that for!?"mikan asked

"sumire will never ever friends with you..."(jealous the ice queen is jealous! OMG!) hotaru said as the door opened

"natsume! ruka! sit with me!" a girl said as natsume glare to her

"ahahaha natsume dont want beside you that means he want to sit beside me ahahahaha" another girl said as natsume burn her food (naughty naughty natsume so meanie)

until natsume pushed mikan to her chair

"move away freak!" natsume said as he glared to mikan

"hey! what's wrong with you! you pervert!" mikan asked angrily

"hnnn..." natsume replied (is that what you call reply no no no)

"yesterday your so kind! now your back to your true self I HATE YOU!"

" WELL SAME AS YOU! YOU DIDNT WAKE ME UP! MY BED IS JUST BESIDE YOU YOU STUPID AHO GIRL!" natsume shouted his head become larger (imagine it it's funny hahaha sorry for the wrong grammar)

"so...sorry i didnt mean it actually i forgot that were at the same room" mikan said with a little liquid in her eyes (sob,sob ohh poor mikan)

"so who wake you up?" hotaru asked

"RUKA!" natsume shouted again his really pissed

"dont shout to me you fire boy!" hotaru get angry (waaah natsume your dead SCARY!!!)

"hey hotaru calm down" mikan said to hotaru with worried face as she remembered the day when hotaru get angry

_flashback..._

'give me that toy mikan' hotaru said to mikan as mikan stuck her tough out

'bleh! why! it's my toy you weird girl!" mikan teased as hotaru shouted at her

'you stupid girl' hotaru put a bomb to mikan and BOOOM!

'waaaahhh mamamamamamamama' mikan cried as she run to her mother it's a relieve that mikan didnt turn into ashes (eewww)

_flashback end..._

the argue stop as they eat when they finished their food hotaru glared to natsume

"were not done yet hyuuga be ready!" hotaru warned the fire boy

"ahahahaha stop joking around hotaru" mikan said nervously as she hold the hands of natsume and run to their room

"whew that's close waaaaahhh" mikan said as she closed and locked up the door as mikan asked natsume

"natsume...dont do that to hotaru again ok?" mikan said (that's not a question you idiot)

"yeah yeah right..." natsume said as he go to the bathroom and take a shower

"wait! me first me first" mikan said as she blocked the way to the bathroom natsume sighed

"haaayy ok ok ok!" natsume said mikan smiled at him "ARIGATOU DOUMO!" mikan said as she kissed natsume to his left cheeks and with that natsume blushed as mikan closed the door of the bathroom mikan got out of the bathroom after 15 minutes

"where's natsume?" mikan asked herself (she's alone in the room) as she open the curtains and saw natsume under the sakura tree

"oh there you are natsume" mikan said as she hurriedly dresed her self and run to the sakura tree

"hi can i sit beside you natsume?" mikan asked

"whatever..." natsume said as mikan seat beside him

"natsume...the stars look really beautiful ne..." mikan said as natsume starred to her

"yeah really...beautiful" natsume said as mikan looked to her

"idiot the stars look at the stars who are you starring at?" mikan asked as she smiled

"huh? oh no...nothing as if im starring to you" natsume again teased mikan

"did i say your starring at me?" mikan asked as she looked to the stars again

"tsk whatever"natsume said and starred the sky also _'you looked beautiful as the stars'_ natsume thought as mikan put her head at the left shoulder of natsume

"can i stay like this for the meantime?" mikan asked

"yeah..." natsume replied

"thanks it's so comfortable when my head is in your shoulders_** i feel like im safe with you**_" mikan said while closing her eyes slowly and natsume looked at her

"_me too i also feel safe when your with me __my stupid light_' natsume thought

as they sleep under their _sakura tree..._

**chapter end**

**is it yuck tell me ok but my sister said it's ok ans its SWEET actually i like this chapter hehehe...**


	6. Chapter 6 CONFFESION!

CONFESSION!

minahoru: doumo argatou for those who review my story

mikan: umm yeah and special thanks to:

**xXangelicprincessXx, AyamiLee, koolasapixels, xXCandyGirlXx, shar17**

ruka: yeahey! (waving a banner)

minahoru: ok ON WITH THE STORY!

_behind the bushes..._

"im gonna be rich" hotaru said as ruka sweatdrop

"ummm hotaru can we please stop this thingy?" ruka asked as hotaru gave her a deadly glare

"shut up and buy me a crab can" hotaru said as she shake her bag like she's saying 'there are no more stocks of crab can here in my bag'

"but i---" ruka defended but hotaru cut him

"no more money shut up your a three star like me" hotaru said

"you,you have money cause you blackmail many people but me" ruka said slight angry

"buy me crab or i will sell this" hotaru said as she took the picture of ruka in her pouch

"ok" ruka said as he sweatdrop

"good hurry up before i change my mind" hotaru said as ruka run off

_meanwhile under the sakura tree..._

"oi! oi! polka wake up!" natsume said as mikan open her eyes slowly then smile to him with that natsume blushed

"ohayo! natsume" mikan said natsume think

"hey why you didnt put 'kun', 'chan' or something" natsume asked

"huh? well it's because your my bestfriend now!" mikan replied

"is that so..." natsume said and walk away from mikan

"WAIT! NATSUME WAIT FOR ME!" mikan beg as natsume stop

"run" natsume said "huh? what do you mean run" mikan asked (she is so dense really)

"run for me _catch me_ if you can" natsume said as mikan smile widely and run so that she can catch natsume...at last she didnt catch natsume (ahahahaha)

"natsume 'pant' your 'pant' a 'pant' good 'pant' runner 'pant'" mikan said while catching her air

"yeah pant you too pant mikan" natsume said catching breath also

_behind the bushes..._

"hmmm the fire boy running...hmmm i like it i will sell this mmm 190rabbits" hotaru calculate in her invention no. 25 the picture calculating

"ahahahehehehe" ruka laugh nervously

"come on ruka were going to be late" hotaru said while ruka stand up

"OK!" ruka shouted

BAKA!

BAKA!

BAKA!

"what was that for hotaru!" ruka pouted

"shut up your being too loud natsume and mikan might see us" hotaru said

"and you didnt call me imai, ruka" hoatru reminded

"cause your not calling me nogi" ruka defended

"oh is that so?!" hotaru said as she trip down

"HOTARU!" ruka shouted as he catch hotaru bridal style

_natsume and mikan..._

"did you hear that natsume?" mikan asked natsume

"huh what i didnt hear anything" natsume replied

"i thought i hear...nevermind maybe it's just my imagination _'but i hear ruka shout he shouted hotaru's name'_ mikan thought as she look at her watch and shouted

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH NNNNNNAAAAATTTTTTSSUUUUMMMEE!!!!!!!!" mikan shouted and all the birds fly out to the forest

"what what's the matter?" natsume asked angrily he's really angry for what mikan did

"were late natsume were late!" mikan panicked

"ohhh right you dont have to shout cau oi oi wait! aghhrr" natsume said as mikan run and leave natsume alone

_hotaru and ruka..._

"hotaru! hotaru wake up dont leave me!" ruka said tears in his eyes starting to drop

"i-di-ot!" hotaru said and she realize that she's on the lap of ruka as she stand up ruka hold her wrist tightly and hug her (is that true HUG her! OMG)

"what the... oi! ruka i cant breath uhhh" hoatru said as ruka didnt mind her

"hotaru" ruka said as hotaru shocked cause ruka said her name seriously

"ruka" is the only reply of our blackmailer

"i-lo-ve-you"ruka said as hotaru pushed her

"WHAT! you love mikan right why are you saying this to me! im the one who blackmail im the one..."hotaru panicked and cuttened by ruka's lips yes! ruka kissed her (way to go ruka!)

"i love you hotaru!" ruka said again to hotaru his feellings for her and hotaru cried

"i love you too ruka i love blackmailing you i just blackmail you because i want to be close to you like mikan!" hoatru said ruka was so shocked for what hotaru said and he wipe her tears

"sssshhh ok be quiet now hotaru" ruka said as hotaru nooded and ruka kissed her again

"thanks for returning my love to you hotaru" ruka thanked hotaru and kissed her right hand

"your welcome!" hotaru said and they walked away form the forest to go to their classroom '**holding each others hand'**

minahoru: oh that's sweet right mikan

mikan: yeah sob i cant believe hotaru will leave me now waaaahhh

minahoru: stop crying mikan hotaru dont want to see you crying right?

mikan: yeah but but waaaaaahahahaha

minahoru: stop crying(sweatdrops) PLEASE REVIEW MINNA!and sorry if the confession of ruka here is odd and he always kiss hotaru! hehehe

ruka: hhhhheeeeeeyyyy!!!

minahoru: ahahahahahha (laugh evily like sumire)


	7. Chapter 7 THE NEW STUDENT

A NEW STUDENT

Minahoru: sorry for the late update!

Mikan: why?

Minahoru: cause the monitor of my computer is broken! Wwwaaaahhhh

Mikan: EHHHH!

Minahoru: this computer that im using now is not mine it's my sister's PC

Mikan: oooohhhhh OK please on with the story:

Minahoru oh yeah OK! and thanks to the reviewers doumo arigatou minna!!!

_mikan and natsume:_

"Natsume?" Mikan asked

"What?!" Natsume replied

"Ano… did you see that?" Mikan asked as she point her finger to hotaru and ruka

"Eh? Ye—ye—yeah…." Natsume said in shaky tone

"why cough" mikan said but suddenly she choked cause tsubasa tapped her back

"ohhh mikan what are you doing here?" yup! Tsubasa asked

"SEMPAI TACHI!!!!!!!!!!" mikan shouted

"OI! Shut up your being toooo loud!" natsume said as he glared to tsubasa

"hmph!" mikan pouted as tsubasa sweat drop

"ehehehe young love is so scary" tsubasa said nervously

"SHUT UP!" mikan and natsume said in unison

_The next day in the class B…_

"OHAYOOO MINNA!" mikan cried as her few classmates greeted her too

"OHAYO MIKAN-CHAN!"her few classmates replied (why few? well it's because many of her classmates are angry of her why? well it's because since she transfer here in gakuen alice with her sister hotaru she and hotaru are closed to the few teachers and famouse students here in the academy so they are jealous now lysabelle you know the secret hehehe)

"HOTARUUUUU!" mikan shouted

Run towards her sister hotaru

Hotaru pointed her shinny baka gun to mikan

Mikan jump until……..

BAKA!

BAKA!

BAKA!

"uuuuuuwwwwaaaaaahhhh" mikan cried water falls

"oi! Shut your big mouth baka!" natsume said as he took his seat and as usual he read his **very own** manga

"hmph! Your just envious cause me and hotaru are loving each other! And YOU! You don't even care a single to ruka but ruka really CARES for you!" mikan shouted angrily

"**you don't understand anything so don't act like you know everything cause the truth is you don't know anything about me and my brother ruka!"**natsume shouted with that mikan cried and run towards hotaru

"HOTARUUU WAAAAAHHHH"mikan cried

"OHAYO MY FELLOW STUDENTS" yup it's our cool teacher narumi

"OHAYO NARUMI SENSEI!" they replied except hotaru and natsume

"we have a new student here!" narumi shouted as the class began to murmur

"please come in sweety" narumi commanded as a beautiful girl with violet eyes and silky silver hair came in.

"hello minna-san!" she greeted as she wave her hand slightly

"introduce your self please" narumi said as the new student nodded

"hi! My name is kino Hitachi my alice is alice of air and im a three star student" kino said as she smile and with that the boys drooled except for natsume and ruka of course

"umm narumi sensei where will I seat?" kino asked narumi

"eto…who want's to seat with kino!" narumi asked as all the boys raise their hands except for natsume and ruka (how many times will I tell you dis?) and narumi sweat drop

"well ummm mikan can you seat beside mochi and kino will seat beside natsume?" narumi asked as mikan nodded and stand in her chair

"waaah im soooo lucky today!" mikan shouted as she stretch her body and began to walk but natsume hold the wrist of mikan

"what the natsume! Let me go!" mikan said angrily and glared to natsume but natsume glared to her too (ok glaring contest begin!)

"oi! Naru make that ugly girl disappear or im the one will make her disappear" natsume said and use his alice (you know fire in his right palm know? That's what I mean!)

"na natsume… YOU! YOUR SO MEAN! MEAN MEAN MEAN! I HATE MEAN PEOPLE!" mikan shouted

"mikan calm down! hehehe" narumi said as he make kino seat beside mochu

"hi kino im mikan sakura" mikan said as she smile and wanted to take a shake hands with kino but kino ignored her as if she's like air and then kino face his back mikan thought she will get the hands of her but what she did is face the famouse natsume hyuuga

"hi natsume!" kino greeted (ohhh she's a bitch!)

"hnnnn hi kino…" natsume replied with that all of the students face natsume with confusion on their face mikan cut the silence

"EHHHHHHH!!!!!" mikan shouted with that natsume get angry

"WHAT WAS THAT SHOUT FOR YOU BAKA!" natsume shouted angrily to mikan

"you you YOU KNOW EACH OTHER NATSUME!!!" mikan asked as natsume raised his eyebrow

"of course! Baka youjo" natsume replied

"but how?!" mikan asked again

"how many times will I answer your question huh?" natsume said he's really pissed off

"just answer my questions pervert and I have a name! mikan ok my name is MI-KAN!" mikan said angrily

"ok my parent's and her parent's are '**best friends'** so we know each other!" natsume said

"y…yyy…..you mean she's your _fiancée_!!!!" mikan said as all of the class gasp

"ughhhh" the only reply of natsume

**Chapter end…**

Minahoru: ok minna hope you will like it hehehe and next chapie is….SHE! OR ME! and sorry if this chapter is short ehehehehehe...


	8. Chapter 8 SHE! OR ME

SHE! OR ME

Minahoru: ok, now thanks a bunch of thanks to my reviewers!!!

Mikan: yeah and here is the change for reviewing to the story THE SCHOOL!

Natsume: oi! SHUT THE FK UP! POLKA AND YOU! (me minahoru) ON WITH STORY BAKA!  
Mikan: you are sure hot tempered today natsume

Minahoru: mikan be quiet or else my house will be burned!

Mikan: hehehehe here is the story guys! SHE! OR ME

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_In the classroom…_

"What! Natsume has a fiancée" the girl said

"no! OMG! In the dreams of that idiot girl even if she is beautiful she cant be the fiancée of natsume cause she is not belong to our GROUP!" the other girl said (group you know the fan club)

"yeahhhh…." The other girl replied

(And the classroom began to murmur)

"OI! POLKA!" natsume shouted angrily

"Huh? Why?" the innocent girl asked

"Who said to you that she is my FIANCEE!" natsume told mikan angrily again

"Eh…! I thought she i…" mikan said as natsume cut her

(in this part _italic _is the thought of natsume and the **BOLD **one with big letters it means saying out loud with angry voice ok?!)

"**SHE IS NOT MY FIANCEE, **_but she wanted to,_** IDON'T LIKE A GIRL THAT IS MORE IDIOT THAN YOU, **_but she likes me, _ **MY SHIT IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN HER,**_ but she see me as a very handsome boy in the world, _**THE ONE I LIKE IS NOT HER BUT…, **_you……"_

"Who natsume WHO!!!???" mikan asked with puppy eyes

"uhh ehhh…. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS! BAKA!!!" natsume said

"hahahaha natsume is just kinda shy about the two of us heheheehe" kino said (I rrrreeeeaaallllyyyyy don't like her!!!)

"You mean it's true that you are his fiancée!" mikan asked with a big smile pasted in her face

"uhuh!, he is my fiancée!" kino replied

"so that's why…" mikan said

"Huh!" all the classroom asked with a question mark at the top of their head including hotaru natsume and kino

_Flashback…_

"Well ummm mikan can you seat beside mochi and kino will seat beside natsume?" narumi asked as mikan nodded and stand in her chair

"waaah im soooo lucky today!" mikan shouted as she stretch her body and began to walk but natsume hold the wrist of mikan

"What the natsume! Let me go!" mikan said angrily and glared to natsume but natsume glared to her too (ok glaring contest begin!)

"oi! Naru make that ugly girl disappear or im the one will make her disappear" natsume said and use his alice (you know fire in his right palm know? That's what I mean!)

"na natsume… YOU! YOU'RE SO MEAN! MEAN MEAN MEAN! I HATE MEAN PEOPLE!" mikan shouted

"mikan calm down! hehehe" narumi said as he make kino seat beside mochu…

_Flashback end …_

"_so that's why narumi sensei told me to seat beside mochu and kino will seat beside natsume _(mikan thought) hahahahahahahahahahahaha I'm right even narumi sensei knows about the two of you!!" mikan said a little water can see in her two hazel eyes

"I'm sorry I excuse my self for a meantime!" mikan said as she run away…

"MIKAN WAIT! MATTE!!!" natsume as he began to run but kino stops him

"natsume onegai…" kino pleased natsume cant see mikan so he has no choice but to join her so called 'fiancee'

"_mikan"_ natsume thought

_Meanwhile mikan in the outside of the classroom…_

"I really love the rain!" mikan shouted (it's raining waaah I also love the rain mikan)

"mikan?" someone asked

"Hmmm" mikan said as she slowly looked at her back and there she saw…

"hotaru!" mikan shouted weakly as she hug her sister hotaru

"mikan…" hotaru said

"HOTARUUUU!!! WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" mikan shouted at the top of her lungs

"Why WHY! Why…why?..." mikan said as she closed her eyes

"That's life mikan that's life…." Hotaru replied as she bring her sister to the hospital…

_Back to the class room…_

"sumire why don't you teach that girl a lesson!" anna said

"yeeeaaahhh…." Nonoko 2nd emotion

"But…but she is the most beautiful person that I met!" sumire replied

"WHAT!" anna and nonoko said in unison

"sumire! Do you that she is only at the tip of my finger! Anna said (I don't know if its foot or what hehehe sowi!!)

"Yeah anna is right!" nonoko said

"ooohhh RIGHT!" sumire said with full of sprits

"hey you!" sumire shouted

"Huh? Me? Kino asked

"Yeah you who else you bitch and don't pretend that you are like an angel!" sumire said (way to go sumire!)

And kino really lost her patience! What will happen will natsume help her or natsume will… find out in the next episode the part two of she or me thankxxx

-Review!-


	9. Chapter 9 CHOOSE

CHOOSE…

Minahoru: Sorry for the very late update minna SETAINY! And I change the rating from now on this will be rated T!

Mikan: waaaahhh minahoru! Long time no see!!

Natsume: tSK! Nonsense

Mikan: YOU'RE SO MEAN!

Minahoru: yeah! And I update very late because of the very yucky reason…

Mikan: and what's that?

Minahoru: ETO…WE HAVE NO ELECTRICITY AND INTERNET WAAAHHH!!!!

Mikan: ehehehehehe bad for you…

Natsume: good for you

Minahoru: WHAT!

Natsume: nothing on with the story idiot all of them are waiting for your new chapter

Minahoru: YUP YOU'RE RIGHT!

000000000000000000000000000000

_As sumire and Kino argue natsume find a chance to follow mikan…_

OI! Natsume shouted as sumire turned her head to natsume

What is it natsume-san? Sumire asked

Take care of her I will go find that idiot. Natsume said as kino shouted

NATSUME! WAIT! Kino run but sumire caught her hair

OUCH! Where do you think your going? Huuuh???

_With natsume…_

Where is that idiot!? Natsume said angrily then

NATSUME!!!! A very familiar voice shouted

What is it naru? Natsume asked

Awwww are you…looking for mikan? Naru asked

Yeah ahh I mean no why? Natsume said

I thought nothing umm if your looking for her she's in the hospital. Naru said

WHAT! What happened to her is she ok? Is she hurt? Natsume asked err while shaking the body of naru

I thought you're not looking for her? Naru said with that natsume realize he's doing

ehem sorry for that I'm just asking you know. Natsume said

So you want to visit her? Naru asked

Huh? Natsume asked

Don't make me repeat what I've said natsume. Naru said

No way was I'm doing that. Natsume said as he start walking away

OK! I WILL JUST ASK TSUBASA TO COMFORT MIKAN!!! Naru said I mean shouted loudly and clearly for natsume

NARU! OK I WILL I WILL!!! Natsume shouted angrily

Ok! Let's go? Naru asked and natsume just nodded (he's really pissed you know?)

_In the hospital…._

Ho...Ta...Ru…mikan murmured

Shhhh!!! Mikan don't talk…hotaru said as the door open

HELLO!! Naru shouted and

BAKA!

BAKA!  
BAKA!

Owe!!! Hotaru what's that for? Naru asked

Shhhh!!! Shut up naru the idiot is sleeping. Natsume said

Eh? Naru asked with that natsume and hotaru rolled their eyes

Tok! Tok! Tok! Someone knock on the door

Excuse me? The nurse asked

What is it Ms. Mache? Naru asked

I just wanted to ask if anyone of you know these girls. Nurse Mache said as she put the 4 girls in front of her.

Hi! Hehehe sumire, Anna and Nonoko said

Natsume! Kino said as she hugs natsume (errrr bitch!!!)

_**Mikan's Pov:**_

_Narumi sensei is here OH NO! Natsume is with him! OMG!_

_Tok! Tok! Tok! Someone is knocking_

_Phew! I thought it will be KINO!_

_Natsume! She. SHE HUGS NATSUME!_

_**End of mikan's pov…**_

WAAA! Mikan shouted with that everyone look at her

Shit! What the heck is that shouted for! Natsume shouted

Ohhh! Sorry for disturbing your hugging thing in my room! Mikan teased

Aha! You're jealous of me? I'm I right? Kino teased

Shut up. Mikan said in a very low voice

What? I didn't catch that ya know? Kino said

I said SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!! Mikan said angrily as she bows her head for the meantime.

_Shit! Mikan is so angry now!!_ Hotaru thought

ehem can you please go out for the meantime just. Just for a little amount of time please? Hotaru cut the very long silent with that Kino back to her self (she is shocked for what mikan said to her) and they all go out but Natsume stayed

Hey! You sure a hot tempered now huh? Natsume teased mikan

SHUT THE FUCK UP! Mikan said ahh I mean shouted…angrily

_The next day in the class room…_

Ok class! We have an activity to do and that is…THE TUTORING!! Naru said

EHHH! The class shouted

Looks like your interested! Naru said

Ewwww…the class replied

Ok now Kino you don't have your partner yet right? Naru asked

Uhuh! Kino replied

Who do you want? Naru asked

Of course my fiancée natsume! Kino said

Ok! Naru said but natsume glared to him as mikan raise her right hand

Ummm yes mikan? Naru said as mikan stand up

Mr. Narumi can you please partner me with someone. Mikan requested

But don't you have a partner mikan? Naru asked

I have but he will be the partner of her **fiancée **mikan said and emphasize the word fiancée

Well what do you think? I mean who do you want? Naru asked

Hmmm… mikan said

Naru partner her with me…natsume said

What! But natsume I'm your partner! Kino said

SHUT UP! I don't like to be your pillow that will hold my neck! Natsume said angrily

But who will be my partner? Kino asked

ME! Yuu said

Yeah yuu's right Kino! Naru said

Ok let's stop this issue! Now with your partners you will tutor the one who is lower grade for example natsume and mikan, natsume is smarter than mikan how did I say that natsume is smarter than mikan because of the grades! And now natsume will tutor mikan in her studies and that is our activity! Now good bye oh yeah here is the list of partners and who will tutor the other or the other ok Tata for now! Naru said

Arrrr bitch! Kino said and she's sitting in front of mikan (it means she's saying that mikan is a bitch)

_After the school hour under the sakura tree…_

_Natsume is so bad in talking and I'm very angry with him so I can't cut the silence and he knows that I'm angry with him…_mikan thought and she didn't knew that natsume is looking at her.

Oi! I-- natsume said and he cut it when he hears an irritating voice of…

NATSUME! Kino shouted

Sukuso! NANDE! Natsume said (dammit! why! That's what he means...)

Can you go with me to the central town? Kino said with puppy eyes (ewww)

Natsume go with her ya know or she will cry…mikan teased

Humph! Ugly bitch! Kino replied

Uwww mommy mommy uwaaa!!! Mikan teased

Errr! Natsume come on let's go! Kino pissed off

Don't touch me! Natsume said

Ok! Now I'm really mad now choose she! Or ME!

Ahhhehahahahaha! Natsume laugh

I'm serious natsume CHOOSE!

I want to be with…the…SAKURA TREE!! Natsume said and laugh

Ahhh! This is nonsense he doesn't have to choose you know, he can choose you or this sakura tree you know! Mikan said as she stand up and ready to go but

Don't go baka! Natsume said

Huh? Mikan asked

I said DON'T GO BAKA! Natsume said

**To be cont…**

**- Review! - Arigatou minna for waiting!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 IT'S THE START

IT'S THE START

minahoru: im very sorry for my very late update! I've been very busy studying cause exams are comming to my life AGAIN so I'm very sorry please forgive me I promise I will update as soon as possible FROM NOW ON!

mikan: yeah forgive her! (knees down begging you to forgive minahoru puppy eyes)

minahoru: MIKAN! miss you and dont do that thing (pointing at mikan's position)

mikan: I'm just asking them to beg you hehehe (rub her head)

minahoru: you don't need to Mikan?

natsume: tsk! nonsense...(walks away)

minahoru: hwwaaaahhh natsume so meanie! (put down her knees and began to cry waterfalls)

mikan: don't cry minahoru...NATSUME NO BAKA! (run towards natsume) YOU BAKA! (mikan shouted with big head)

natsume: hnnn (natsume said a chibi one)

minahoru: ehhehehe on with the story!

natsume: argh! at last! they waited so long for this fucking chapter so hurry up and type! (with big head)

minahoru: HAI! (a chibi)

_In mikan, natsume, and kino's side..._

"What the heck is your problem!" mikan shouted

"YOU SIT DOWN I DON'T WANT TO HAVE AN ARGUE WITH YOU!!!" natsume commanded mikan

"And why the heck will I follow your commands im not your slave or something!" mikan defended

"just shut up and sit down" natsume said calmly

"hey kino right?" mikan asked

"yeah! and AKA fiancée of natsume" kino said with smirk on her face with that natsume and mikan sweat drop

'argh!' mikan moan inside her brain "yeah ummm, i just want to tell you that i want to be friends with you and i didnt intend to take him away from you?!" mikan said while pointing her finger to natsume (hmmm, mikan you're so plastic)

"ummm so your saying your sorry for what you have done?" kino asked politely

"hmmm, kinda!" mikan said cheerfully

"why the sudden change of mind?" kino asked again (it's irritaiting!)

" well I dont want to have an enemy specially you fiancée of my friend, Natsume" mikan said while making her two fingers touch each others

'friend?' natsume thought "ehem?" natsume said making the two girls stare at him

"what is it? honey" kino asked natsume 'hahahahaha I'm going to do my best so that mikan will not go after him anymore' kino thought with a smirk plasted on her face

"is that me?" natsume asked kino with that mikan sweat drop

"of course! natsume i thought im the only one who is idiot here?" mikan said

"tsk! of course it's only you! and i know that im not the one kino asking about!" natsume defended

"baka..." mikan murmured

"i heard that you polka dotted panties" natsume teased back

"hentai"

"baka youjo"

"warui otoko no hito!" (bad man)

"ichigo kara" (strawberry print)

"hito samui!" (cold person)

"loud mouted girl"

"..."

"heta onna" (unskillful female)

"ebi" (srimp)

"chiisai-no" (small one)

"hito hidoi" (terrible person)

"hidoi ni utau"(terrible to sing)

"ahou!"

"aishteru sensei" (love teachers)

"aishteru manga" (love manga)

"tsuka iie" (no use)

"argh! KAMI SAMA!"

"ryori no warai" (bad in cooking)

"YAMERO!" kino shouted then she pant

"huh?" mikan and natsume stared at her blanky

" ikuso!" kino shouted (let's go!)

_The next day..._

"hmmm what time is it?" mikan asked herself as she looked up to her clock she stared st it and

"WHY AM I ALWAYS LIKE THIS!!!" mikan shouted ran to her very own bathroom as you can see she is in a bit hurry cause again she's

"IM LATE!!!!!!!!!!!" late hehehehe she shouted as she run towards their class room

"BAM! ohayo minna-san!" mikan shouted and something caught her eyes it was

"honey can u join me later to eat our obento?" kino asked natsume

"WHAT!" natsume shouted as she saw mikan at the corner of his eyes

"ok i will..." he continued with that mikan was very shocked that she didnt know what to do anymore she was about to run but TSUG! she bump with

"ruka?" mikan said as she bump to ruka

"im sorry mikan i didnt intend to bump with you" ruka said as he sit down with mikan

"let me help you fixed your things" ruka voluntaried

"ok..." mikan replied

"what happened before? it's like your going out of this room or something" ruka asked mikan but mikan ignored his question as mikan stand up she smile and said "dont worry nothings happened ruka!" she said cheerfully as she gave him a very wonderful smile ever

'I have to smile so that ruka will not suspect' mikan thought

"ok!?" ruka said as he walk to his bestfriend

"kino ummm i think that's my seat?" ruka said as kino look to him

"nope! this is my seat..."kino said as ruka stared at her blanky

"huh?" ruka asked kino

"sorry ruka but can I borrow your seat for the meantime?" natsume said to his bestfriend

"eh?..." ruka said he dont what's happening in this earth

"natsume!" mikan shouted

"WHAT!" natsume shouted back

"you can borrow mine just dont let your** BESTFRIEND** stood up in the whole time!" mikan lectured (ummm i think it's stand up argh! i dont know!!!)and emphasize the word bestfriend

"no natsume i dont want to sit to your right!" kino beg

"hey you i really dont want to tell you this and i know that i told you that im sorry yesterday, but can you please dont be flirty in the class? please?" mikan said with that a vein popped

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TO TELL WHAT I WANT TO DO!"kino shouted

"dont shout..." mikan said

"ARGH!" kino pissed

"and i didnt tell you what to do i just want you to know that you are in the classroom not in the park to flirt around" mikan said calmly

"with that, i want to thank you for helping me mikan but i dont want the two of you be angry with each other just because of me." ruka said

"no ruka it's ok" mikan said

"but--" ruka said as mikan cut her off

"just sit in my seat ruka i will seat beside hotaru" mikan said

"no mikan i cant do that!" ruka defended

"ohh so you want to sit beside hotaru ok!" mikan said while smirking

"no i didnt mean that!" ruka said while blushing (you know that hotaru and ruka are officially couple right? and the thing i dont know is why ruka is still blushing?)

"awww how sweet!" mikan teased ruka

"NOOO!!!" ruka blushed more

"ahihihihi" mikan laugh as she pushed ruka towards hotaru whose eating her crab can

"bye ruka!" mikan smiled and take her seat as mr. narumi came in

"OHAYO MY FELLOW STUDENT'S!" mr. narumi greeted chearfully

"ohayo..." student's replied

"ok kon-ban (this evening) you will start tutoring you partners that's all adieu!"naru said as the student's sweat drop

_classes done..._

"OI!" natsume shouted as mikan turn her head to the kuro neko

"what?" mikan asked coldly

"meet me at the sakura tree 7:00 pm" natsume said as he turn his back and walk with kino

"ok...see you there tonight" mikan whispered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_natsume,_

_If I could have just one wish,_

_I would wish to wake up everyday_

_to the sound of your breath on my neck,_

_the warmth of your lips on my cheek,_

_the touch of your fingers on my skin,_

_and the feel of your heart beating with mine..._

_Knowing that I could never find that feeling_

_with anyone other than you..._

_-polka-_

minahoru: thanks! is it nice or bad? just review ARIGATOU!

REVIEW MINNA-SAN!


	11. Chapter 11 THE TRUTH

THE TRUTH

minahoru: so, I'm updating thanks for waiting minna!

mikan: yeah she's right and also thanks for reviewing

natsume: hayaku! and type now!

minahoru: hmph!

mikan: hehehehe (sweat drop)

ruka: here is it! Chapter 11 THE TRUTH!!!

hotaru: hnnn

_Under the sakura tree 6:30 pm..._

"argh! Why did I came here earlier!" mikan cursed as she lean her back to the sakura tree

" right! now I'm bored...SWEET NIBLITS!" mikan said sighed when suddenly a shadow came, mikan is now starting to shake

" wh-who i-is i-it?" she asked as she looked at her watch '6:45' she thought

" hmm who would have thought that you came here earlier than me?" natsume teased ( yup It's natsume)

" SHUT UP!" mikan shouted and sighed in relieved

" follow me" natsume said as mikan stood up and dusted her skirt

" my pleasure" she said

near the sakura tree...

" tsk...If only me and my natsume are partners..." one girl cursed under her breath

_at natsume's room..._

" hey natsume.."mikan called as natsume turned his head at her direction

" what?" natsume asked

" nothing forget about it" mikan said ' I just thought that bitch will come here'

" your weird, since kino came in the academy" natsume said

" well I take that as a compliment" mikan said with her angelic smle

" tsk what's going on with you?" natsume asked

" what do you mean? and I think I didn't change after all" mikan said

" you didn't act stupid when you enter my room..."natsume said

" is that all well I didn't cause I already seen this room of yours for five times"

" and you cursed more often under your breath"

" well that's because my super great sister hotaru influenced me"

" your not cheerful before we met, you didn't smile and you argue back at me now"

"..." mikan can't say her reason cause it's already personal

" tsk no more reasons polka?" natsume teased

" can we just go on to our tutoring sesion? and we met here to do that tutoring thing not to have a QA portion." mikan said in a irritating tone

"hmmm...good excuse you have" natsume teased

" NATSUME!" mikan shouted

"ok, ok, ok!!!" natsume said as he giggled (of course he's the only who can hear it)

" what subject do you want to learn first?" natsume asked

" well of course math duh?" mikan said

" ok bring me the text book it's in my book shelve you know where is it right?" natsume said

" yeah" mikan said and bring the text book to his partner natsume " here" she handed the book and put a chair near to natsume

" answer this" natsume write the problem in a clean sheet of paper with his pencil

the problem in the paper is: 7(2x - 1) - 4 3(2 -x) (actually the less than is less than or equal to but I can't do it in my pc just imagine it ok?)

_after 30 minutes..._

" hey! not yet done?" natsume asked

" yeah...you give me such a difficult problem!" mikan replied

" tsk even yoichi can answer that" natsume teased

"that's the only thing you didn't change, your still unskilled" natsume continued

" it's not my fault!" mikan pouted

" who do you think it's fault then?" natsume asked

" argh! just teach how to solve these" mikan said

" ok give me a clean piece of paper and a pencil" natsume said as mikan give him what he asked

" now, first you will do a FOIL method." natsume said

" huh?" mikan said

" don't tell me you don't know that do you?" natsume said half laughing

" ummm I'm sorry natsume!" mikan cried

' ugh! your such an idiot how come I fall in love with you?' natsume thought

" foil method is like this" natsume said and he was controlling his temper

_after 2 hours of explaining how the problem can solve..._

" ahhhh..." mikan said

" sigh now you know..." natsume said while massaging his naped

" natsume what do you want for an exchange of teaching this problem?" mikan asked

" huh?" natsume asked

" I mean like I will massage you, cook something, prepare your bath tub, and anything!"

" anything?" natsume asked with a smirked on his face

" YUP!" mikan replied

" are you sure about that little girl?" natsume asked as he move closer to her face

" ummm...natsume you know wha--" mikan said and cut by the raven with his

" tsk as if!" natsume teased

" It's not a good joke you know!" mikan said while punching playfully natsume's right shoulder

" just massage my naped and that will be ok" natsume said as mikan nooded

" ok" mikan said and start massaging his naped

" is that better?" mikan asked

" yeah..." natsume replied and touch mikan's hand with that mikan stop massaging

" natsume, why? do you want something?" mikan asked

" nothing just continue massaging" natsume replied

" ok then" mikan said and continue massaging

_knock! knock! knock!_

" natsume are you there?" someone asked with that mikan shaked natsume to wake him up

" hnnnn" natsume moan

" natsume there's someone knocking" mikan whispered

" who?" natsume asked

" dunno..."mikan replied as natsume stood up and get near the door he lean his forhead to it

" who is it?" natsume asked

" it's me kino!" kino replied

" oh" natsume said as he open the door

" what do you want were busy here" natsume said

" ummm you told me to go to the classroom 9pm I've been waiting for you in 2 hours I got worried so I came here I can see that your not done tutoring with each other so maybe I will just go back to my room" kino said in a sadly tone

" no, wait here" natsume said as he go inside the room and got his jacket

" mikan, answer page 58 take it easy I will be back in a short period of time if your sleepy you can go back to your room and sleep" natsume give mikan instructions and closed the door

" bye..." mikan said and suddenly a tear drops formed down to her cheeks she felt that natsume will leave her forever...

_in the class room..._

" natsume what do you need from me? why are you asking me to go here in the class room?" kino asked

" can you do me a favor?" natsume asked with that a smile formed in kino's face

" anything you want honey!" kino said

" tell your mom that I'm very sorry I cant fulfill my promise to her" natsume said in a very serious tone ( ok now your confused well as you can see natsume and kino are really engaged with each other, they are childhood friend as their parent's so their parent's decided to engaged them together)

_in natsume's room..._

" hmmm is it ok if I follow them secreatly?" mikan asked herself

after 5 minutes she made her desicion she will follow them secreatly

_back to the class room..._

"What promise?" kino asked

"You don't know?" natsume asked

"yeah can you tell me?" kino asked

"Ok" natsume said as he started to tell the story when he and the mother of kino promised with each other

**Flashback... ( 6 years old)**

**"Natsume. Come here for a second" mrs. hyuuga said as natsume run happily in her mother**

**"what is it mom?" natsume asked**

**"come let's talked about it inside" her mother said as natsume go inside the house**

**"Natsume we know what you feel about kino" his father said**

**"Yeah ' I love her' "natsume said**

**"well we decided that you two will be engaged" her mother said happily**

**"what oh mom, dad thank you!" natsume said**

**"We are happy with the two of you" his father said**

**In the house of kino...( after 5 days)**

**"come here natsume!" kino's mother said (her name is yuri)**

**"what is it mom?" natsume said (he call her mom since he and kino are engaged)**

**"Promise me..." yuri said**

**"Promise you what?" natsume asked**

**" promise me...that you will love her more than your life, that you will not leave her alone, that you will take care of her, that you will not forget about her, and last but not the least promise me that you will marry her at the age of 20 okay?"**

**"I promise" natsume said and smile**

**Flashback end...**

_mikan's side..._

'Class room hmmm HERE!' mikan thought as she tries to eavesdrop to their conversation

_"What promise?" kino asked_

_"You don't know?" natsume asked_

_"yeah can you tell me?" kino asked_

_"Ok" _natsume said as he started to tell the story when he and the mother of kino promised with each other

mikan also heard the story of natsume ( i mean the flashback) mikan started to cry she try to stop but she can't she put her two hands in her mouth and slowly her knees becoming weak

'Why do I have to follow you here if I know that I will just hurt myself? I'm such an IDIOT!' mikan scream inside her brain as she closed her eyes and suddenly she 'collapsed'

_**A loud thud was heard in the corridor...**_

Inside the class room...

"hey what's that?" natsume asked

"Nah! It's just a cat you know!" Kino asked

"No! The academy didn't accept any animals here exept ruka's" natsume replied

"Huh? I didn't know about that!" kino said as natsume rolled his eyes and he started to run to see what happend he open's the door then he saw mikan lying in the floor...

"MIKAN!" natusme shouted

_Your lips speak soft sweetness_

_Your touch a cool caress_

_I am lost in your magic_

_My heart beats within your chest _

_I think of you each morning_

_And dream of you each night_

_I think of your arms being around me_

_And cannot express my delight _

_Never have I fallen_

_But I am quickly on my way_

_You hold a heart in your hands_

_That has never before been given away_

_Now, It's you who caught my_

_Heart and make me fall for you_

_natsume..._

minahoru: there you are! Chapter 11 done!

natsume and mikan: clapping their hands

ruka and hotaru: REVIEW!

Persona: try to read her profile she has a very important announcement

minahoru: where did you come from?

Persona: somewhere...


	12. Chapter 12 It's My Fault I'm Sorry 1

"It's My Fault, Sorry (1)"

Minahoru: gaaahhh! So exhausted! My GOD! Study here study there awww! Life is truly UNFAIR! Always study and 2 days vacation I mean Saturday and Sunday not really vacation cause teachers will give you ahhh SO MANY HOMEWORKS! I'm so glad tomorrow (Monday) have no classes here in Philippines cause it's "national heroes day" maybe God can really feel what student's WHICH IS LIKE ME! Feel...

Natsume: argh! Just stop complaining and start writing! BOGE!

Minahoru: (smirk) you are also complaining when there is a mission or when Narumi is there!

Natsume: tsk! Whatever!

Mikan: HI! Minna-san!

Minahoru: hi mikan!

Natsume: argh to idiots...(walks away)

Minahoru and Mikan: (put shoulders up with clenched fist) natsume no baka! Come back here!!!!

Yuu: ahehehehe...on with the story

Minahoru: arrrrrr! Don't you ever let me see that face of you natsume or you DEAD! (a yellow sparkling eyes)

ruka: before we start to the 12 chapter---

minahoru: ( shake her body) kyyyaaaahhh! Minna I'm now in 12 chapter ora, ora!

Ruka: SHUT UP!

Minahoru: hai...

ruka: (ehem) so thanks for the one who review especially to sarah patrick which is minahoru's onee-chan, to jeje-chan, NiKz135, cryptidwonka, eternalsnow2wish, okaix, XXMikanXX, death44, interaction, lysabelle, xXangelicprincessXx... ARIGATOU MINNA!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_hospital..._

in a very white color room which has a single bed, you can see a beautiful brunette girl sleeping peacefully...

"nande?" mikan asked while sleeping then she slowly opened her eyes (blur effects please!)

" where I am?" she asked she felt a hot heavy object to her left hand there, she saw natsume sleeping, she was about to touch his face when a knock in the door was heard. she immediately took her blanket and positioned in sleeping position.

" mikan I know your awake get up!" a familiar voice said, in 30 seconds she wait to see if the brunette did what she had just said

" mikan hurry up! Your going to meet my little patience it's about 1 inch and it's going to **blast**" warned the familiar voice

" uhmmm..." mikan groan and look to the familiar voice then she saw her sister

" hotaru?" mikan said

" what happened? What did this baka do to you?" she asked and pointed her famous baka gun to natsume

" nandemonai..." mikan said sadly. Hotaru notice this and she walk to her sister which is the most precious girl in her life

" dekiru anata issei" hotaru said with that mikan smiled and hug her, hotaru can feel the warm water coming from mikan's eyes

" ora, ora" hotaru said as mikan wiped her tears

" arigatou, shisutsa!" mikan said with her smile

" hmmm..." hotaru replied with that mikan giggled

_**a/n: japanese to english translation:**_

_**boge- dumb ass **_

_**nande?- why?**_

_**Baka- idiot (you know this don't try to lie on me!)**_

_**nandemonai- nothing**_

_**dekiru anata issei- you can cry**_

_**ora, ora- there, there**_

_**arigatou- thankyou**_

_**shisutsa- sister**_

_**end of a/n...**_

back to the story...7 days have pass since mikan finally out of the hospital, alice hospital mind you alice hospital is not an ordinary hospital doctors have healing alice and nurses have teleportation alice...ok rewind!

Back to the story...7 days have pass since mikan finally out of the hospital, alice hospital... and since she was out of the hospital she's starting to ignore natsume here are some flashbacks...

_flash back..._

"_mikan let's have a picnic under the sakura tree!" anna said_

" _oh sure why not!" mikan replied with her smile_

" _thanks!" anna and nonoko said in unison_

" _ummm mikan can you go to the room of natsume please try to convince him to come with us..." anna favored_

" _sorry guys I forgot I have a business with ummm who is this? Right! With misaki sensei!" mikan said and dashed away_

_oXoXoXoXoXoXo_

" _ano mikan- chan about nat---" anna said but mikan cut her_

" _gomene I have to go now ja ne!" mikan said and again she dashed away..._

_oXoXoXoXoXoXo_

" _polka" natsume said but mikan didn't turn around_

" _POLKA!" natsume shouted but mikan pretended that she did not heard natsume scream_

" _arrrr! MIKAAAAANNNN!!!!!!" natsume screamed and at last mikan turned around_

" _what is it__** hyuuga- san**__?" mikan asked as she looked at her watch and shouted_

" _AHHH TSUBASA SEMPAI IS WAITING FOR ME NOW!" mikan run leaving natsume in a very shocked expression_

_natsume gulped and said "mikan..."_

_flash back end..._

natsume is walking to the corridor when ruka shouted his name...

" NATSUME!" ruka shouted and natsume turned aroud he saw ruka panting with his bunny

" what..." natsume said and you can really see that natsume is tired because of his eye bags ( no! Not because of the missions but something more important than his missions)

" natsume...kino...and...sakura...san...is...having...an argue!" ruka said and his catching his breath

" WHAT!" natsume shouted

" don't...make...me...repeat... what...I...have...just said...natsume" ruka said with his irritating look and annoying voice

" where are they ruka tell ME!" natsume said but before ruka replied he deeply sighed and look at him

" under _the sakura tree..._" ruka said as natsume run as fast as he can to the sakura tree _their sakura tree_

**natsume's pov...**

" **awww god! Please let the two of them be safe!" I said as I run as fast as I could there I saw kino pulling mikan's hair...wait, kino? pulling mikan's hair! What's gotten into her mind! I saw mikan lying on the floor still emotionless...**

" **you can take him, anyways I'm not interested to that fiancée of yours!" mikan said I stopped what the heck did she just say! Heck!**

**End of natsume's pov...**

" huh? You are really bitch! Sakura!" kino shouted

" hitachi-san, boku wa iie mune faito ( I will not fight)!" mikan said and cried

" atashiwa faito taiydo ni ai ( I'm tired of fighting for my love)!" mikan shouted then she saw natsume she saw him with his shocked expression

" natsume!" kino said and ran to natsume

" natsume I can--" kino said and she was going to touch his face but natsume slapped her hands away

" don't touch me..." natsume said in a low voice

" ahahaha natsume don't say such a harsh things!" kino laugh nervously as natsume ignored her and walk to wards mikan he hold the wrist of mikan and pulled her up

" mikan, why? WHY?!" natsume shouted as his grip was now tighter mikan couldn't helped but groan

" ahh! Hyuuga your arrr hurting me!" mikan said as she tried to break the grip of natsume but natsume is too strong she can't break herself from natsume

" NATSUME!" a familiar voice shouted as natsume turned around and saw ruka

" natsume your hurting sakura-san!" ruka said as he walk towards natsume before ruka touched natsume's hand's natsume break his grip

" sorry..." natsume said " but why mikan? What did I do to make you angry with me you've been ignoring me these days!" natsume shouted as mikan looked to his crimson eyes

" hyuuga---" mikan said but natsume cut her off

" cut it off mikan! Call me natsume like you used too!" natsume said angrily but mikan just smiled

" sorry, but that's what I'm used to...ruka...back off" mikan said as ruka back off and she touched natsume's cheeks and a flash back to their life pictured into natsume's brain with mikan ( remember that mikan has the alice of life? Look again to the chapter one and I forgot to mention that she can pictured memories on your brain anything connected to your life she can do it)

a very white light appear and it began...

_flash back..._

_"HI! IM MIKAN NICE MEETNG YOU!!!!" mikan shout_

_"shut up polka your too loud!" raven boy said_

_"HEL...WHAT THE! YOU SEE MY MY..."mikan's about to say hello then cut by the raven boy._

_"yeah look your position idiot" raven boy said mikan's hand is in her waist she didn't realize that her skirt is hooked in her hand_

_"WAAAAAHHH!!! HENTAIIII!!!" mikan said and cry like waterfall_

_"ohhh...this place is such a mess..." mikan said as she enter her **no star room**. then..._

_cr..cr..cr..CRACK (hehe the floor of the room destroyed as mikan walk and guess what mikan fell down)_

_"oi! polka what are you doing here?"(hehe) natsume asked polka...i mean mikan._

_"EHHHHH!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE PERVERT!" mikan shouted_

_with that natsume really get pissed "was im the one who will asked that question to you? "natsume said_

_"what the... this is my room you idiot!" mikan defended_

_"huh? are you insane?"natsume said half laughing"look around you..."_

_big sofa, flat tv, king size bed, big bedroom and so on and so fort...mikan's eyes widened_

_"im so sorry natsume so sorry setainy!"mikan cried while bowing her head again and again_

_"yeah...yeah right"natsume said "CLICK CLICK" "HOTARU STOP IT" mikan pouted as hotaru didnt stop(what do you expect to the black mailer)_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH im late for class!!!!!" mikan shouted as she stand up and go straight in her 3 star bathroom and take a bath did i mention the time? it's 7:30 am her class starts 8:00 am...

_BAM! "OHAYO MINNA!" mikan greeted it's been 3 months since her mother visited them (that's really fast)"ohayo mikan!" everyone greeted her as she run towards her sister hotaru "HOTARUUUU!!!!!" mikan shouted BAKA BAKA BAKA hotaru aimed her baka gun to mikan as mikan fly at the back of their class room" shut up stupid your annoying" a raven haired boy said " and get out of my way!" "YEAH BAKA STEP AWAY WITH **MY** NATSUME!" a green curled hair said it's sumire as mikan laugh" hahaha hahahahahahahaha ahahahaha"_

_"what the WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING BAKA!" sumire asked angrily "cause...cause wahahaha...cause you said MY natsume wahahahaha" mikan said "yeah and what's wrong with that!" sumire asked again angrily "is natsume your BOYFRIEND wahahhaha" mikan said_

_"WHAT!" sumire said she's really pissed then she look to natsume and natsume look at her and give her a try-to-say-that-im-your-boyfriend-and-your-dead-look"NO! and what's with you if im not natsume's girlfriend? your JEALOUS!" sumire asked while smirking "huh...what if i said yes what you will do CRY?" mikan said and all of the student's shocked also natsume (ohhhh i cant believe this who is the author of this fic such a lier! the author said as the readers sweatdrop) everyone i mean all the girl glared to mikan exept for hotaru,nonoko,and anna_

_"WHAT?!" mikan asked with a question mark on the top of her head then mr. narumi cae in to the class_

_"ok i have an announcement to tell to you my fellow students!" narumi said happily_

_everyones said ohhhh and ahhhhh and whisphere!"ok be quiet the announcement is that...that ...you and your partner will be at the same room!" narumi said again a question mark appear on the head of our cute mikan(ewww cute so not hehe joke!) "who is my partner" mikan asked herself "ahhhh... im so lucky that i dont have a partner that will be with me forever!" natsume thought "hotaru i can be your partner right?" mikan asked and a board appear beside hotaru it says: "NOPE!, SORRY MY PARTNER IS NOGI"_

_"waaaaahhh hotaruuu so mean!!!" and narumi saw this and tell mikan that her partner will be..._

_"mikan!" narumi shouted everybody quiet as narumi shout "yes what is it mr. narumi?" mikan asked "your partner will be NAT-SU-ME!" narumi said happily "WHAT!" mikan and natsume said in unison as the student's groaned..."ok JA-NE! oh here is the box you will going to look for the room you will be staying BYE!" narumi said as he exitedly to the room "let see where will i stay with that pervert!" mikan said as stand up and stand in front of the box and put her hand inside of it "the room no. is 406" who's room is this?" mikan asked "natsume do you this room from?" mikan asked "it's my room" natsume said everybody heared it and turn there head to the raven chirping of birds is the only one you can hear and mikan cut the silence "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!" mikan shouted to the ears of natsume "SHUT UP POLKA IM NOT AN IDIOT AS YOU I CAN HEAR YOU LOUDLY!!!!" natsume said angrily..._

_"natsume! is the ceiling of your room still broken? (remember when mikan fell down in the room of natsume from her room?)_

_"STUPID!" natsume shouted_

_" whyyyy im just asking if your ceiling is still broken! im just worried that the room where i will be staying for the whole school year is broken!" mikan asked_

_"it's been..." natsume counted in his hands "ahhhh...it's been 3 months since now idiot of course it's not broken anymore you dimwit!" natsume lectured_

_"ok,ok,ok im just asking you know natsume your so agitated you know... hot tempered..." mikan said with sad expression you can see in her face as natsume raise his eye brow_

_"what do you mean?" natsume asked mikan_

_"nothing forget about that hehehe..." mikan said and laugh nervously_

_"oi! polka OI! " natsume shouted "whatever!" natsume get pissed as he open the door with his key..._

_"hey! we're here polka" natsume said as mikan shocked_

_"wahhh, what we're here ah ok hahaha my bad.." mikan said nervously_

_"what's wrong with her ahh and why do i want to know as if i care aghh" natsume thought_

_**mikan's pov:**_

_hmmm natsume is a little cute one hahaha what the what's wrong with me aghh im really idiot! as i admire natsume's **cute **face someones call my name? am i right? "oi! polka OI!" ahh nevermind that i really like natsume hehehe since i fell down on his legs_

_"waaaahhh natsume your so cute in this picture!!! KAWAII!!!!!!" mikan said as natsume blushed and catch the picture from mikan_

_"DONT TOUCH ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMITION IDIOT!"natsume shouted_

_"mou natsume! it hurts" mikan pouted as natsume look to the wrist of mikan it was bleeding..._

_"what the! give me your hand i mean your wrist" natsume said_

_"what! what you will do? please natsume we're just to young to do 'that' " mikan said as she covered her whole body with her hands_

_"IDIOT! as if i will do 'that' to a stupid ugly girl like YOU!" natsume said half laughing (what is 'that' thing your saying?)_

_"ohhh yeah your right WHHHAAATTT!!!!!! FYI! im not stupid ugly girl im beautiful kind girl you...you PERVERT!" mikan defended_

_"yeah,yeah right just give me you hand i mean your wrist!" natsume said pretending not hearing what mikan's saying_

_"well here" mikan said while giving her wrist to natsume and while smiling to her crush natsume...natsume licked the wrist of mikan so that the blood will stop as mikan blushed she can feel the heat of the toung of natsume and she didnt expect natsume to do that to her!_

_"what is that! oh god it's natsume he's licking the wrist of that girl!" one girl said (they forgot to close the door)_

_"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY! did i just hear you saying that natsume is licking the wrist of a girl! im the only girl allowed to be natsume's **licking girl! **(whow what's that?) every girls sweat drop as she run toward's mikan and natsume and push mikan away from natsume_

_"WHAT THE! what are you doing curly, curly,permy!" mikan shouted angrily_

_"HUH! even if your the daughter of the prime minister i will not ever EVER give natsume to you!and dont call me that name i have a name you know and it's SU-MI-RE!" permy...errr sumire said_

_"hey...permy!" natsume said_

_"i just tell you that my name is sumire not permy!" sumire shouted as she turned her back and saw natsume "ohhhh...ahahahaha...natsume it's you yeah your right my name is permy ahahahaha" sumire laugh and lied at the same time to natsume_

_"YOU LIER FREAK UGLY STUPID BITCH GIRL!!!!!!" natsume shouted as he burn the edge of the skirt of the lier freak ugly stupid bitch girl...i mean sumire_

_"waaaahhhhhh stop it natsume please i beg you waaahhh anybody help!!!!!" sumire said i mean shouted as all the people keep away from her of course you know why cause they might burn like sumire_

_"ahhh natsume stop the fire sumire's dress will burn!" miknan beg as natsume stop the fire (whow good boy natsume hehe)_

_"ok! now say sorry to mikan and give me a good reason why did you push her!" natsume said as all the boys agreed(did i tell you that mikan and hotaru also famouse as the black cat and the animal boy? i think not well they are famouse but only to a boys all the girls are angry to them and as for natsume and ruka all the boys are angry to them of course natsume didnt know if he know maybe all the boys are burned exept for ruka of course)_

_"im sorry mikan and the reason why i push you is because of ...im just jealous to you and natsume your always together and and i..." sumire said as she sob_

_"well it's ok! hahha" mikan said as she laugh nervously ' i wonder why is she jealous about me and natsume' mikan thought..._

_"natsume! ruka! sit with me!" a girl said as natsume glare to her_

_"ahahaha natsume dont want beside you that means he want to sit beside me ahahahaha" another girl said as natsume burn her food (naughty naughty natsume so meanie)_

_until natsume pushed mikan to her chair_

_"move away freak!" natsume said as he glared to mikan_

_"hey! what's wrong with you! you pervert!" mikan asked angrily_

_"hnnn..." natsume replied (is that what you call reply no no no)_

_"yesterday your so kind! now your back to your true self I HATE YOU!"_

_" WELL SAME AS YOU! YOU DIDNT WAKE ME UP! MY BED IS JUST BESIDE YOU YOU STUPID AHO GIRL!" natsume shouted his head become larger (imagine it it's funny hahaha sorry for the wrong grammar)_

_"so...sorry i didnt mean it actually i forgot that were at the same room" mikan said with a little liquid in her eyes (sob,sob ohh poor mikan)_

_"so who wake you up?" hotaru asked_

_"RUKA!" natsume shouted again his really pissed_

_"dont shout to me you fire boy!" hotaru get angry (waaah natsume your dead SCARY!!!)_

_"hey hotaru calm down" mikan said to hotaru with worried face as she remembered the day when hotaru get angry_

_"were not done yet hyuuga be ready!" hotaru warned the fire boy_

_"ahahahaha stop joking around hotaru" mikan said nervously as she hold the hands of natsume and run to their room_

_"whew that's close waaaaahhh" mikan said as she closed and locked up the door as mikan asked natsume_

_"natsume...dont do that to hotaru again ok?" mikan said (that's not a question you idiot)_

_"yeah yeah right..." natsume said as he go to the bathroom and take a shower_

_"wait! me first me first" mikan said as she blocked the way to the bathroom natsume sighed_

_"haaayy ok ok ok!" natsume said mikan smiled at him "ARIGATOU DOUMO!" mikan said as she kissed natsume to his left cheeks and with that natsume blushed as mikan closed the door of the bathroom mikan got out of the bathroom after 15 minutes_

_"where's natsume?" mikan asked herself (she's alone in the room) as she open the curtains and saw natsume under the sakura tree_

_"oh there you are natsume" mikan said as she hurriedly dresed her self and run to the sakura tree_

_"hi can i sit beside you natsume?" mikan asked_

_"whatever..." natsume said as mikan seat beside him_

_"natsume...the stars look really beautiful ne..." mikan said as natsume starred to her_

_"yeah really...beautiful" natsume said as mikan looked to her_

_"idiot the stars look at the stars who are you starring at?" mikan asked as she smiled_

_"huh? oh no...nothing as if im starring to you" natsume again teased mikan_

_"did i say your starring at me?" mikan asked as she looked to the stars again_

_"tsk whatever"natsume said and starred the sky also 'you looked beautiful as the stars' natsume thought as mikan put her head at the left shoulder of natsume_

_"can i stay like this for the meantime?" mikan asked_

_"yeah..." natsume replied_

_"thanks it's so comfortable when my head is in your shoulders **i feel like im safe with you**" mikan said while closing her eyes slowly and natsume looked at her_

_"me too i also feel safe when your with me my stupid light' natsume thought_

_as they sleep under their sakura tree..._

minahoru: ano that's a long one ne? There's a part two Continuation of this chapter...and please continue on reading and reviewing please don't be tired of doing R&R and only two people replied to me about the profile how about you? Yeah you! Hey you wait! Don't go to the bath room I'm not done YET! When will you read my profile to see my announcement? Well please PRETTY PLEASE! Read my PROFILE!! ja ne!

chuu!

minahoru04


	13. Chapter 13 It's My Fault I'm Sorry 2

"It's My Fault, Sorry (2)"

Minahoru: sigh...

Mikan: hmmm...

natsume: ...

ruka: roll eyes

hotaru: hmmm...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

" cough" natsume cough because of tiredness he also fell his knee in front of Mikan

" hyuuga- san from now on...don't you dare talk to me okay?"Mikan said as she turned around, a tear drops fell from her face she breath heavily and said " **sayonara, natsume**"then she run towards her room.

_Many years have past they are now 15 years old..._

many things have changed such as: there are more student's in the academy than before, and the teachers are more disciplined and strict than before ( even Narumi- sensei) and not to mention...

" ohhh...uhmmm" a girl groaned in a sexy way and that's because

" please natsume don't stop kissing me uhmmm"

" let's stop this were break!" natsume said and broke their passionate kiss, he stood up and glared to the girl " **you are loud mouthed just like her I really don't like people who are like her**" natsume said with his famous emotionless face as the girl bend down her knees

" please natsume please don't leave me!" the girl begged while pulling his pants

" shut the fuck up bitch! And don't pull my pants or your dead! Now GET OUT!" natsume shouted and glared to the girl as the girl run with it's teary eyes while on the other hand natsume walk towards the _**sakura tree**_ and sat on it

" many girls are begging to me just because they wanted to be my girlfriend...why? From all of the girls...**why can't I make her my girlfriend?**" natsume asked himself as he buried his handsome features to his hands

" mikan...I really miss you..." natsume whispered when suddenly a shadow appeared

" what do you want ruka?" natsume asked his brother as ruka sat beside to him

" natsume, are you okay?" ruka asked with a worried expression

" yeah, and"

" and what?"

" me and Kim are now break"

" what! Again?"

" yeah..."

" my god! It's just 3 hours since she became your girlfriend and know your break!"

" so what? I just want to have fun so I picked her!"

" you know what natsume..."

"..."

" I think you need to talk to her"

" tsk! ' don't you dare talking to me okay?' " natsume said while mimicking the voice of Mikan

" you want to go with me to the party?"

" and what? Want me to see that girl singing a song like a stupid brat!"

" ughhh!, just go there if you want too" ruka said as he leave natsume all alone

" yeah..."

_at the pub..._

a very loud background music you can hear if you will go inside the pub many people chatting with each other...when suddenly the vocalist make a fake cough to get the attention of the audience.

" well I know, he...can't hear me but...I absolutely prefer this song for you...**natsume**" mikan (yes it's mikan) said in the microphone which every people in the pub gasped even natsume stopped walking and turn his head to the stage where he heard his name

" what? She ditched our natsume-sama!" a girl cried

" and, and now she's saying that she love our natsume-sama!"

" aww...that's absolutely bitches LINE!" all the girls shouted but all mikan can do is smile

" minna! Here's a song for all of you! Please sing with me if you want!!! okay MAESTRO!" mikan shouted as she closed her hazel eyes she sighed and began to stamp her feet, shake her head and tap her hand in her legs with the beat of the music...

Itsu kara ka suteki na koto wa  
Hitsuzenyou shite dokoka wo ushinatta  
Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete  
Karada de umeyou to shita  
Fuan wo gomakashita sonna mainichi no naka ede  
Anata wa mou atashi no kokoro no naka ni ita

Since when have we lost  
The wonderful things that we need somewhere?  
I fear the connection to [your heart  
& i buried myself with my body  
During those days [when i [lied everyday about my fear,  
You were already in my heart

moshimo futari fukaku omoete  
Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo  
Zutto atashi anata wo ai shite  
Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no

If we can think deeplyThat someday time will end here,  
I thought that I will always love you  
& I'll be holding out my hand [to you

_  
**Aijou wa nante kowai mono  
Dakara nigetari motomeru  
Otona da toka kodomo da toka mou kankei nai yo  
**_

**Love is such a scary thing  
That's why we run away as we search for it  
It no longer has anything to do with being an adult or being a child**

Marude hatsukoi mitai  
Unmei da to omoeru kurai  
Dakiaeba kanjiru  
Kore hodo ni nai yume koro

This feels just like it's my first love  
So much so that i feel like it must be fate  
Not even in my dreams do i feel  
The way i do when we hold each other

Moshimo futari deaenakereba  
Konna fuu ni waraenakatta  
Kotoshi 1(ichi)ban shiawase na no wa  
Anata no soba ni ireta koto

If we can't meet each other,  
I couldn't laugh this way [like when I'm with you  
This year,one of the happiest thing is  
Being able to be by your side

repeat

as the music slowly vanished natsume walk towards the table were ruka, hotaru, koko, anna, yuu, nonoko, mochu and sumire sitting like nothing happened.

" oh! Natsume your here already!" ruka said cheerfully as he watch natsume if he has expression but natsume as natume...there is no expression you can see to his handsome figures.

" ano...natsume, did you hear the song that mikan performed?" yuu nervously asked

" Iie" natsume replied calmly but coldly

" Liar" everyone murmured

" arigatou! Minna and I have another song aww god I'm starting to cry here! Anyways I have to sing this song for... you know! And god it's been several years and we haven't talk to each other well it's my fault also CUT! I don't want to tell you the whole story it will make me cry! So here's another song! hope you like it" mikan said as she start to sing with the piano

Aoao toshita yozora no shita de  
Anata ga miteta ushiro koi sugata

Under the blue night sky  
You looked at love from behind

Tokiori miseru mujaki na negao  
Atashi ga miteta koishii sugata

I looked at your innocent sleeping face you show me sometimes  
I miss your form

Donna hitotoki mo subete  
Wasurenai you ni  
Muchuu de shattaa kiru atashi no kokoro wa  
Setsunai shiawase datta

So that I wouldn't forget  
A single time  
My heart clicked the shutter, oblivious to anything else  
It was a painful happiness

"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"  
"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"  
"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"  
Tada sore dake de yokatta noni

"I just love you"  
"I just love you"  
"I just love you"  
That was enough for me

Ame furu toki no kawashita kisu wa  
Tsunagarete yuku futari no sugata

The kisses we had when it rained  
Connect us

Isshou ni mou nai kono kimochi  
Umaku ienai kedo  
Anata ni deatte atashi no mainichi wa  
Kirakira to kagayaita yo

I'll never feel this way again for the rest of my life  
I can't say it well  
But the days since I met you  
Have shone brightly

"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"  
"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"  
"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"  
Anata ga kureta shiawase yo  
"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"  
"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"  
"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"  
Tada sore dake de yokatta noni

"I just love you"  
"I just love you"  
"I just love you"  
The happiness you gave me  
"I just love you"  
"I just love you"  
"I just love you"  
That was enough for me

Chiisana heya ni kazararete iru  
Futari no egao renai shashin

The little room is decorated  
With our smiles, love photos

" thanks! Bye!" mikan bow to the audience and wave her hand she saw natsume drinking his shake so she decided not to go to the table instead she walk to the sakura tree and sat beside it

" hi! It's been such a long time since we met each other right Mr. S.T.? Sorry..." mikan said as she hug the tree.

" you know why I can't go to you and it's because natsume is always here with her girlfriend or sometimes with ruka" mikan said in a sad tone

" don't worry I have a gift for you...since me and natsume didn't talked with each other I decided to learn how to sing and now my gift to you is this song well, this is also for natsume..."

Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you

" oww...I love this song!" mikan snap out and laugh

" how I wish he will forgive me..."

" tsk! You have the guts to say that after what you have done?" a familiar voice said as the familiar voice came out and sat beside mikan and mikan who is totally shocked didn't know what to do she just sigh ' no more turning back I CAN DO THIS! YOU CAN DO THIS MIKAN!!' mikan thought as she look to the familiar voice and said " yeah! I have the guts cause I love this guy who is---"

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Minahoru: sigh...see you soon! Well who is this familiar voice I'm talking about? Find out to my next episode and what makes you think that mikan is so dramatic that she just slipped those hurting words to natsume? Find it all to my next chapter! Please review! And sorry for my late update hope you understand it and thank onee-chan for making a story for me as in! buh-bye!!!


	14. Chapter 14 It is now gone

It was now gone

Minahoru: hi! I'm back!!! sorry for the late update!!!

Mikan: you have umm...few new readers!!!

Minahoru: yeah you're right...

natsume: why is it that I always tell you THIS line?!

Minahoru: and what is this line your talking about huh?

Natsume: ARGH! Can you write now cause they are waiting!!!!

Minahoru: OKAY!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" yeah! I have the guts cause I love this guy who is...ano..." ' hey! Why did you stop you baka!!!' Mikan said and thought as the familiar voice raise it's eyebrows

" who?!" the familiar voice asked annoyingly

" ahhh...eto.." Mikan murmured as she point her two index finger with each other

" who is..." Mikan sighed and gain all of her courage

" who is sitting beside me!!!" Mikan said as fireworks began to play above Mr. S.T.

" wo--" Mikan was about to say something when someone hug her

" ah! Ahhhh!" they fell together as they looked at each others eyes

" na--"

" _I miss you...so...much"_ Mikan's eyes widened cause she didn't expect to hear that word ever in her life

" _natsume..."_ Mikan said as she smiled very bright that you can wear sunglasses just to see her smile and she blinked many times to see if it's true that it's really happening to her, she is very indeed happy to what just **suddenly **happened to her.

" hey!" natsume cut the wonderful happiness that the little girl feeling now

" hmmm?"

" why did you do that to me? why did you made my life a super miserable?" natsume asked with that Mikan stop smiling and stare at him she can feel that he really wanted to know what happened to her

" I...I don't know" she said as she looked away to him

" face me Mikan" natsume said as he cupped her chin to make her face him

" why?" natsume asked as Mikan's tears dropped

" natsume...I'm so so so so so sorry!!!" Mikan cried and hug natsume

" shhh...it's been a long time since I forgive you" natsume said as Mikan looked at him and wiped her tears and there she began her story

" since I heard your conversation with Kino...It really hurts me, so badly that I can't bare to carry on! I tried my best not to cry but the pain I felt inside is more stronger--"

" wait, what part of our conversation you heard Mikan?"

" why do you care!"

" there you are again!"

" when Kino asked 'what promise?' so on and so fort! And the day that you promised to the mother of Kino that you...will...marry her...when you already turned 20 years old" Mikan said as she tried her best to roll back her tears back to her eyes but she really cant she just cover her eyes with her bangs

" sob...you...you love her...don't you?" Mikan asked

" yeah..." natsume replied as he sighed and looked straight in the hazel eyes of Mikan

" _**but the love I feel for her is now gone...and my love has been now transferred to...you"**_ natsume said

" and now that I forgave you, it's now your turn to forgive me"

" natsume...I..I forgive you and that will never ever! Happened to us again YAKZUKU! " Mikan said as she smile

" hn..." natsume replied as they walked to the pub while holding their hands

_at the pub..._

" IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" (Iie) the girls and boys shouted as natsume and Mikan happily seat to the chair where the gang stays

The girls and boys run to the table and asked a so annoying questions to natsume and Mikan.

" natsume-sama what happened?!"

" what did that witch do to you!"

" Mikan-chan are you hurt?"

" Is that bitch give you a bet which you cannot resist!" there natsume's ear twist as he heard the word ' bitch'

" _crap_" the gang thought ( with mikan)

" hey...what is your name girl..." natsume said calmly

" Kia" kia said ( the one who said bitch)

" owww...SO WHOSE THE FUCKING BITCH HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" natsume shouted

" natsume please calm down!" ruka said

" hey natsume ruka is right!" mochu second emotion

" Mikan do something it's starting heat here!" hotaru said as mikan walked beside natsume

" hey nat-su-me...stop shouting or I will get mad..." mikan whispered flirtation as she kissed natsume at cheeks which the girls and boys drooled

" tsk! Bitches...come on let's go to the class" natsume said as they walked towards the classroom where Narumi sensei teaching

" owww now it's a perfect attendance come in come in!!" naru said as the gang entered the room

" tsk..."

" as you can see we will have a graduation" narumi announced as the class began to murmur

" hey naru is that mean we have to bid a goodbye with each other?" the boy asked

" yeah!"

"EHHHH!!!" Mikan shouted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

minahoru: okay it's done! Before I leave I have a very important news to all of you...

my bad news:

my next chapter is the ending of my story.

My good news:

after I finished this story I am going to write another fic title: Let's Sing A Song!

Bye bye hope to see you in my other fic BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

next chapter: is it really goodbye?


	15. Chapter 15 Is it Really Goodbye?

Is It Really Goodbye?

Minahoru: hi minna! Sob sob...this is my last episode...and this is the most long chapter I will make

Mikan: hey! Minahoru is now working to her new fic!

Natsume: but it is not 'Let's Sing A Song' the title is ' I'm the worst girl ever in this world!'

Minahoru: don't worry minna that story of mine is not long...maybe 4-10 chapters only!!!

Mikan: that is also a good story...

Minahoru: see you soon in my other fics!

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

_**Mikan's pov:**_

_so? the day after tomorrow is the day of my graduation...Ojii-chan told me that the graduation is a goodbye session...he also told me that, this occasion is full of tears?! Is it true? ne? Is this mean I will never meet my friends anymore?why? Why did the people made this occasion? I looked at my side...there, I saw natsume staring at the skies...can't see any trace to his face that he cared about this thing they called 'graduation' he's really weird...I really care!hey, I forgot that we already confessed to each other...oh! I'm blushing! OMG! What will I do if he will notice me blushing?!anyways, I saw Hotaru and Ruka waving at me...what's the matter?but, they will always be a cute couple hihihi..._

_**Mikan's pov end...**_

" what is it sis?" Mikan asked Hotaru as Hotaru walked away to her

' what's the matter?' she tought

**BAKA!**

" owwwiiii...what's with your super baka gun?!" Mikan shouted

" follow me idiot!" Hotaru shot back

" you don't have to shoot me with that baka gun of yours..." Mikan pouted

" why are we here in front of the faculty?" Mikan asked

" Narumi wanted to talked to you about something..." Hotaru answered

" okay! Wait for me here" Mikan as she knocked at the door as the door opened

" oh Mikan my child! Sit down..." Narumi greeted

" hai! So, what do you want from me Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked

" you know how to sing right?" Narumi asked

" yeah...but not that professional" Mikan answered

" it's okay if your not prof. I just want you to lead in our graduation song and also our friendship song goodbye"Narumi said as Mikan stood up

" WHAT!"

" I just knew that will be your reaction..." Narumi sighed

" So I prepare for it...you want someone to accompany you? Well as a mater of fact all of the student must sing, but your the only one who will sing with a microphone" Narumi said trying to calm the little girl

" ano...I just wanted to asked if you will accept natsume as my accompany?" Mikan asked

" okay, but you are the who will asked him, not me" Narumi said ' I don't want to be burned' Narumi thought

" Right! Thanks Naru!" Mikan cheerfully said

" hey! How about if natsume didn't agree with it?" Narumi asked

" I'll take care of it...just a piece of dust!!!" Mikan fully spirit said

" JA NE!!!" Mikan waved and close the door as she began to tell what happened inside to her sister, Hotaru

_**at the room of natsume...**_

" Natsume?"

" what is it little girl?"

" Natsume?"

" what?"

" natsume?"

" WHAT?!" natsume shouted annoyingly

" ummm...you see...ano..."

" spill it out Mikan"

" choices...just only yes or no okay! No more--"

" just tell it already! I'm trying to read here!"

" daka...you don't need to shout!"

" yeah right, tell it, what do you need? I'm busy here"

" tsk busy?"

" what?"

" nothing...so about that...Naru told me to sing the song for the graduation"

" so? Go ahead! Nobody is going to stop you _dear_..."

" what?"

" nothing..."

" It's not what I mean natsume...I need you to accompany me..."

" you mean I'm going to sing with you?"

" yeah..."

" no"

" what?"

" no more buts right?"

" but I need you!"

" no"

" natsume!"

" I said no...is that so hard to understand? When I mean no it means NO!"

" okay..."

Mikan approach the door and hardly closed it...making the vase broken...Mikan heard the vase fell

" poor vase...just like my heart...but unlike the vase...my heart was already broken by that jerk many times but the vase...you will never ever going to break that again...never..." Mikan said as she walked to Mr. S.T. She sighed and leaned her back to it.

" sometimes...I thought how about...he is just playing with my feelings? How about he will going to marry Kino when he's already out of this academy?" Mikan buried her face to her hands and cried

" hey, don't cry...I'm not yet dead you know...you will only cry in the day I died"

" natsume? Why are you here? Your busy right?" Mikan said sarcastically

" how can I be busy when the girl that my heart only beats for was crying?"

" where did you learned that line? I actually like it..." Mikan complimented as natsume took her hands and placed in his heart ( not really heart! You know what I mean right?)

" here...I learned that line in my heart..."

" that was absolutely sweet!"

" ugh..."

" natsume...I know you didn't learned that from your heart..." Mikan sadly said as she removed her hands to his heart

" hey...we already talked about this right?" Natsume asked as he sat beside Mikan, Mikan moved to her right

" ..."

" you think I didn't tell you the truth? You think I'm lying?" Natsume asked as he moved his left hand to her right hand but as soon as Mikan felt the presence of his hand she put her right hand at her lap

" no...I trust you..." Mikan sadly said again

" maybe...we have to...cool off for the meantime?" Mikan asked as she saw natsume's shocked expression

" what do you mean cool off? And why?" Natsume asked as Mikan shook her head

" can't you understand? I mean...I can't leave the past that you've hurt my heart so much!"

" do you love me?" Natsume asked

" of course! But...I need sometime to move on"

" okay...as you wished..." Natsume said as he walked away form Mikan

Natsume opened his door...then suddenly he felt like he wanted to die already he broke into pieces the vases, picture frames, and many more. He buried his body to his bed as he cried. While with Mikan she also cried and cried as she decided that she will just sing in the graduation day _alone_...

_**the next day, in the faculty:**_

" Sensei...what will I sing? Can I choose?" Mikan asked

" of course! That will be a big help my dear!" Narumi said

" hmmm...here! Here! I found it!!!" Mikan jumped until she gets tired

" what is it?...hnnnn I will tell the class now, just stay here and study it very well k?"

" HAI!" Narumi exiled to the room as he announce the title of the song, most of them cheered that the song is cool but some said that it sucks...

" study it class! Remember, tomorrow is your graduation!!!" Narumi cheerfully said as he go back to the faculty.

_**Mikan's pov:**_

_It is finally the day of our graduation...me and natsume is not taking a single glance with each other...it's a relieve that all of our friends are too busy in the graduation that they didn't realize our tension with each other...not to mention Hotaru and Ruka, they didn't notice it...sigh...I miss him already even if it's only 1 day that we didn't talked with each other..._

_**normal pov:**_

" Mikan...it's now your turn to sing" Yuu said as he straitened his eyeglass

" but...why?" Mikan asked

" remember what Mr. Narumi told us yesterday? He said that you are the opening and the ending..." Yuu explained as Mikan nodded

" o-okay...no choice right?" Mikan asked as Yuu nodded

" Mikan-chan! Come here!" Narumi shouted as Mikan waved to Yuu and cheerfully run towards Narumi

" what is it sensei?" Mikan asked

" I'm—no, Anna and Nonoko are going to dress you..." Narumi answered as Mikan's face brightened

" ha-HAI!" Mikan answered

" Mikan! Over here!!!" Anna waved as Mikan run to them

" ki-ki-kirei..." Mikan shockingly said

" yup! This is specially made for you Mikan!" Nonoko butted

" Kawai ne? Mikan-chan?" Anna asked as Mikan nodded with agreement

It is a pink tube with a single strap on it's left side with a white simple flower decorated in it. The tube is just 1 inch below her knee.

" Mikan please wear this on" Nonoko said as Mikan walked to the dresser room and changed. After she changed her dress, she peep on the door and put her right feet outside then finally, her body was now fully outside. Nonoko and Anna looked with each other

" KAWAII!" they said in unison and clapped their hands twice with hearts on their eyes with that Mikan sweat drop

" let's add some things...hmmm?..." Anna cupped and think of the things they will add

" how about this?" Nonoko put her index finger to the sandals that she's holding. It is a light pink sandals with a dangling stars and moons decorated at the right side with a lavender aster flower on top of it. ( aster is my section try to search it in google...it's fantastic beautiful flower)

" that's perfect noko-chan!" Anna said with a loud single clap as Mikan wear the sandals.

" please turn around..." Anna said as Mikan turned around. Someone disturbed the admiring session of the girls with a knock on the door. Nonoko opened the door as Hotaru walked inside

" hey..." Hotaru greeted

" Hotaru can you help us with adding some things to Mikan?" Nonoko asked

" 10,000 Rbts." Hotaru said emotionless

" Hotaru..." Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan murmured and sighed

" Okay I agree...since this is our graduation" hotaru said with that they all brightened

" do you have any necklace, earing's, bracelet's, ring's, and watches?" Hotaru asked as Nonoko and Anna nodded

" here..." Anna said as Hotaru put the kit in the table and searched for the things that are just perfect with Mikan

" hmmm...okay I found it" Hotaru put the things on Mikan

" perfect!" Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko said

necklace: a silver stars and moons with a shade of color pink with it.

Bracelet: a green ribbon with a big white rose at the top of it. Placed at the right wrist of Mikan.

Ring: pink ring with a flowers all around of it. Placed at the ring finger of Mikan

Watch: color pink and lavender mixed all around the watch. Placed at the left wrist of Mikan.

Hotaru put a strawberry scent of perfume all over to Mikan's body. Now, Mikan is ready to sing in the stage.

" Please welcome! Ms. Mikan Sakura!" Mr. Narumi announced as Mikan suddenly appeared at the center of the stage with a special effects of smokes and colorful lights at her surroundings, specially made by our very own Hotaru.

" please sing with me minna!" Mikan said as the music starts to play

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of the night in June  
I Didn't know much of love, but it came too soon  
And There was me and you, and then it got real blue  
Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and  
We would get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

Chorus:  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

Repeat chorus

La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever  


" Minna! Please sing with me!" Mikan said as the student's shouted

" YEEAAAHH!!!"

_  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Repeat chorus 3x 

as the music began to fade a fireworks bloom above the sky ( it's 6:30 pm) with that the students clap their hands...Mikan bowed to the students as she walk down the stage with a big smile pasted in her face.

" that was wonderful Mikan!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison

" thanks!" Mikan thanked the two as she walked to the nearest chair, but before she do that a two figures catch her attention.

" Mikan that was good! You can be a singer!!" Ruka complimented but Mikan ignored her in fact she didn't even notice his presence Mikan just stared at the raven hair whose beside Ruka.

" hey...how's life?" Mikan asked

' unfair' " It's okay how about you?"

' miserable' " fine!" Mikan answered, the tension with the two people was seen with the four peoples which are Ruka, Nonoko, Hotaru, and Anna ( Hotaru was just standing beside Ruka when Mikan and Natsume started their conversation.

" hey...what happened?" Ruka whispered to Hotaru

" how should I know?!" Hotaru whispered back

Mikan and Natsume are just staring with each other...

Mikan's and Natsume's conversation ( in eyes) _Mikan's dialog _/ _**Natsume's dialog**_

_**' what happened to us? Were just hurting ourselves?!'**_

_' ourselves? Are you deaf? Or you're really stupid with no feelings...'_

_**' what do you mean by that? Are you saying that you're the only one that is hurt?!'**_

_' what if I say yes?'_

_**' then you are the one that is deaf with no feelings...can't you see that I'm also hurt of what happened to us in the past?'**_

_' heh...your making me laugh Natsume...'_

_**' I'm not making you laugh...'**_

_' know what...maybe were really not meant for each other'_

_**' if that's what you think then...were not meant for each other and maybe I was meant for Kino'**_

_' yeah...and I was meant for someone there...I will find him when I got outside the academy'_

_**' I will also find Kino outside the academy'**_

_' find her...for me...especially for you'_

end of their conversation

as they end their conversation, Mikan walked towards Hotaru and hugged her

" Let's go to the dresser room" Hotaru demanded as Mikan nodded with agreement, Nonoko and Anna followed them but

" alone" Hotaru stated with that Anna and Nonoko sighed in disappointed

" Hotaru sob...sob... how can you know if the one you love is not really meant for you?"

" I don't know..." Hotaru answered as she wiped the tears of Mikan

" Hotaru...how many times that you and Ruka broke up?" Mikan asked

" 30 times...why?"

" is it hurt to broke up with the one you love?"

" of course...hey it's just two days ago since you confessed with each other right? Am I right two days ago? That was fast broke up!"

" we confessed with each other...umm...it's Thursday so you're right"

" what is the reason?"

" I told him that we have to cool off..." Mikan said as she started to tell Hotaru the things happened to them ( it's so darn long! Just read it again...)

" Mikan! Fix your self! Your going to sing again!" Anna hurriedly said as Hotaru fixed her make up, after the make up fixed Mikan walked outside the door

" ready Mikan?" Anna asked

" yup! Always be..." Mikan cheerfully said as Anna waved to Narumi

" Our ending song! Ms. Mikan Sakura!!!" Narumi announced as Mikan again appeared at the center of the stage but the special effects are not the same, the special effects now is a water fall

_3 5 4 1 2 2 5 4_

_Just when I thought I had to make it alone  
You were right there by my side  
Making a stand holding my hand, the way you do  
Then to remind me of a 'me and you'_

When I'm with you all my fear disappears  
Like If I reach I'll touch the sky  
You've got my back, pick up my slack when I can't see  
But nothing keeps me up like knowing we'll be

Friends forever  
Face whatever  
Friends forever  
Yay! We're never got be gone apart

You and me we are so oddly the same  
The way we think, the way we play  
Right from the start, so off the chart, about this thing  
But we didn't know at first that we were making

Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever  
Yeah! We'll always be there

Oh yes there also can be times that get rough  
And all that can be said is 'Sorry,'  
That we were wrong and said some meaningless stuff  
And we'll go on together through any nasty weather yeah!

Friends forever  
(Friends forever)  
Bond together

_(Bond together)  
Friends forever  
(Friends forever)__  
Face whatever_

_(Face whatever)  
(Friends forever)_

_(Bond together)  
(Friends forever)  
(Face whatever)_

the student's jump with joy and making scream that absolutely can break your eardrums

" Minna tell to your friends the words that you have to tell! Cause maybe you will not see each other anymore!!!" Narumi said as the student's hugged each other, the other student's cried while the others laugh

it was Monday morning, the parent's of Hotaru and Mikan arrived. A long limo parked inside the academy

" OH! My babies!!! how's the graduation?" Mikan's mom asked

" it's okay mom!" Mikan answered cheerfully

" Mr. Hyuuga!" Mikan's mom shouted with that Mikan turned around...she saw Natsume with his father.

" oh! Mrs. Sakura!" Natsume's father said as their conversation started while on Mikan's side...

" ummm...so, is this really goodbye?" Mikan asked

" If you really think...then it is...by the way me and that father of mine is going to the Philippines..." Mikan's eyebrow frowned

" why?" Mikan asked

" he said that Kino lives there" with that Mikan's heart suddenly ached and Natsume saw it

" are you okay?" Natsume asked with worried on his face

" ya-yah..." Mikan lied

" hey...try to visit us in this address... Friday is our flight so you might catch me there in my house" Natsume stated as Mikan accepted the paper and didn't let go off the wrist of natsume, she covered her eyes with her bangs

" Let's be friends...can we?" Natsume was shocked with Mikan's reaction but not written in his face

" tsk..." the only thing that natsume can reply

" MIKAN!! come here!" Anna shouted

" Natsume!" Ruka shouted with that Mikan and Natsume looked each other as the shrugged and walked towards to the gang

" Let's have a picture remembrance!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison while they pull Natsume and Mikan at the middle and

CLICK!

" HORRAY!!!" the gang jumped except for Hotaru, Mikan, and Natsume

" Hey! Photographer let us see the picture!" Koko said as the Photographer handed him the picture

Natsume and Mikan pull at the center and may I say that they are beside each other and they are holding hands! while Ruka kiss Hotaru at her cheeks and Nonoko hug Koko as Anna and Yuu form a piggy back ridding as Sumire and Mochu put a devil sign in each top of their head.

" Idiots" Natsume murmured

" what? Are you saying something Natsume?" Mikan asked

" nothing...I'm going now my idiot father is waiting for me" Natsume said as he pointed his index finger at their expedition

" okay...umm...I will try to visit you here in your house before you go to the Philippines" Mikan said as Natsume started to walked away

" AND!" Mikan shouted with that Natsume stopped " be...careful...come...back too" Mikan whispered but Natsume heard it loud and clearly with that Natsume smiled small and started to walked away again

" Mikan...let's go home" Hotaru said as Mikan nodded

_**3 days later...**_

"girls! Pack your things!!!" Mrs. Sakura said

" why?" Hotaru asked

" your father has a meeting in the Philippines so we will go there and we will stay there in 2 months" Mrs. Sakura answered

" WHAT!" Mikan shouted

**BAKA!**

" ouch..."

" oh my! Hotaru what have you done to your sister!" Mrs. Sakura said

" she's used to it mom" Hotaru answered

" Hotaru...do you have the telephone no. of Ruka?" Mikan asked

" yeah...here" Hotaru handed her mini notebook as Mikan walked towards the telephone and she dialed

_Mikan's dialog_ / _Other's dialog_

kring...kring..kring...

_hello? Hyuuga's residence, please to meet you, what can I do for you?_

_Hi! this is Mikan Sakura...can I speak with Ruka Hyuuga?_

_Okay...please wait and I will call Ruka-sama_

_okay_

_hello? Mikan?_

_Ruka-pyon! Hey...it's too formal there ne? God supper as in my nose is already bleeding!_

_Hehehe...your funny..._

hey! Ruka whose that? Don't tell me that you have chicks? I'm going to tell that to Hotaru, your dead

_IDIOT!!!_

_owiii! Ruka-pyon that hurts! Whose that?_

_Sorry Mikan...it's Natsume_

_oh! hehehe...can I talk to him?_

_Sorry Mikan but he's working out...we are here in our gym_

_gym? You have your telephone there?_

_Yeah..._

_ummm...Ruka-pyon...is your telephone has a speaker? I really wanted to talk to him_

_heh...you already miss him don't you?_

_NO! it's just important!!!_

_okay...I'm just asking_

_just hurry up!_

_Okay here_

TOOT!

_Mikan it's already a speaker._

_NATSUME!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! IT'S ME, MIKAN!!!! I HAVE MY GOOD NEWS TO YOU!_

_Agrh! Ruka tell her that I'm outside I'm playing basketball!_

_NATSUME!!! I HEARD THAT YOU IDIOT!_

_You! RUKA!!!_

_NATSUME!_

_Okay! Don't shout...so what's that good news you have...if that is not good news god I will burn you!_

_Well...we are going to the Philippines too! I think were staying there in 2 months?_

_What the?! What's the good news about that? That is the most bad news I've ever heard of!_

_Oh yeah! Okay! Fine! After I called you...this will be my exchange!_

_And who told you to call me?_

_FINE! Suit yourself dimwit!_

BAG!

_**End of their conversation in the telephone...**_

Minahoru: god...this is not my last chapter so? I guess next is my last chapter I can't end it now or this will be too long!

Mikan: hehehe...look it's supper long

Natsume: because you made it long idiot!

Minahoru: WHAT!

Natsume: are you deaf I said--

Mikan: ENOUGH! Please review and wait for the next chapter!!!

Ruka: thanks to the people who review the last chapter of Minahoru!!! _  
_


	16. Chapter 16 my last chapter

School, It's My School, Your School, Our School, THE SCHOOL!

Minahoru: Long time no see!

Mikan: Yup!

Yuu: Minahoru-chan...be sure that this is your last chapter okay?

Minahoru: YUP! I WILL!

Natsume: tsk...

Mikan: kyaaa! We will miss you Minahoru-chan!

Minahoru: me too! I will make my other story " Let's Sing A Song" on 10-22-07 please remember this day!!!

Mikan: we will! Ne minna?!

Minna: HAI!!!

Minahoru: I'm crying...huhuhu!!!

------------------------------4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444----------------------------

_Hyuuga's Residence:_

" Natsume..." Ruka murmured

" hn..."

" Ano...so...howz Mikan?" Ruka asked

" dunno..." Natsume answered

" sigh...try to be kind with her sometimes nat..." Ruka lectured

" Urusai..." Natsume said as he walked at their INOVA " Come on...we might be late for our flight" Natsume said as he hop on and closed the door and Ruka sighed

_with Mikan:_

" Mikan hayaku!" Hotaru screamed

" gomen..." Mikan replied sadly as Hotaru touched her forehead

" 'you sick?" Hotaru asked as Mikan shook her head

" Iie, Nande?" Mikan said as she smiled forcefully

" tsk...is this about that boge moro Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked

" Nandemonai desu...setainy..." Mikan said as she put the bags at the back of their VIOS

" baka..." Hotaru whispered

" hop in Hotaru?" Mikan said as she started the engine and Hotaru hopped

" be careful klutzy girl..." Hotaru warned

" Hai! Atashiwa setainy!" Mikan shouted as she drove the car away

A/N: by the way Mikan's parent's and Natsume's parent's were already in the Philippines...

_at the airport:_

" Ohayo madam!" a girl whined as Mikan smiled

" Arigatou" Mikan said when a sudden announcer announced

_you are now entering the entire Japan airline. Please fasten your seatbelt, for the meantime we will serve your food. Please sit back and enjoy for the rest of your time here in our grande eroplano ( grand airplane it means a big one). Thank you._

" kyaa! Hotaru this airplane is soooo big!!!" Mikan whined as Hotaru shot her with the baka gun

" ITAI!" and another shot " try to let me hear your annoying voice and your dead" Hotaru warned

_meanwhile..._

_**Natsume's POV:**_

" what the! I had my Ipod here in my ears and I can still hear an oh so annoying voice?! I thought Mikan is not here?!" I removed my earphone and tapped Ruka's shoulder " hey, did you hear that?" I asked, I just saw him looking in other direction which my eyebrows twitch " Oi!" no, nothings happened to my idiot brother " HEY!" and their I saw him pointing at the direction of where he was looking before, this made me so annoyed! I just looked back and bang! Just as I thought fuck!!!

_**Normal POV:**_

" Ruka is this my dream or what?" Natsume asked as Ruka giggled

" HOTARU!" Ruka shouted with that Natsume panicked, he stood up and ready to go to the bathroom

" Ruka when they go here please tell them that I was sicked and decided not--" Hotaru tapped Natsume's shoulder

" Natsume...I know your brother is not good in lying so I can still know that you are with your brother" Hotaru stated

" shimata!" Natsume shouted

" Hotaru? Who is--" Mikan looked at the person who is sitting on the chair which is Ruka and to other person whose standing which is Natsume

" why are you here?!" Mikan cried as Natsume sighed and sit at the chair

" May I help you?" A girl asked at Mikan

" Oh! Can you tell us where is this chair?" Mikan asked as she give the ticket

" it's just here mam" the girl pointed the two more seat. The other seat which is beside Natsume and the other was beside on Ruka

" Mam, here is your seat" the girl pointed at the chair which is beside Natsume with that Mikan's eyes widen

" WHAT! I don't want to sit there!" Mikan shouted as Natsume pulled her hand which made Mikan sit beside him

" I'm so sorry for the disturbance of my _**girlfriend**_, we promise not to bother you anymore" Natsume said as the girl smiled

" Oh...okay please excuse me" the girl stated as she walked away with Mikan's shockingly reaction, she just shut up

" I made her quiet ne?" Natsume asked Hotaru

" of course! I congratulate you with that! Ever since we leaved our house she's been really really loud!" Hotaru whined

" yeah thanks to me huh?!" Natsume said as he put back the ipod on his ears

_after 1 month..._

" hmmm...MRT? Maybe I will try this" Mikan said as she walked at the booth and buy some ticket

" I wish Hotaru is here..." Mikan cried as she remembered the day that Hotaru got home in Japan with Ruka

_**Flash back...**_

" _Mikan...Ruka, he already confessed to me...a marriage confession..." Hotaru told Mikan happily with tears_

" _k-k-k Ma-Marriage?"_

" _hai..." Hotaru nodded_

" _NANI! Why you didn't tell me before honey!" Mrs. Sakura butted_

_**Flash back end...**_

" and there they are...a married couple...sigh I wanted to asked Hotaru what's the feeling of having a husband..." Mikan said as she bumped into someone

" I'm sorry" someone said as Mikan took it's hand

" It's okay..." Mikan dusted her dress and looked at the man she bumped

" Mikan?"

" eh? You know me?" Mikan asked as the man took off his shades and Mikan was now starring at the bloody crimson eyes

" na—NATSUME!!!!!" Mikan hugged Natsume

" oi..." Mikan broke the hug

" hehehe...I just can't believe that you are here?!" Mikan cried

" heh...miss me little girl?" Natsume teased

" baka! Of course I am!" with that Natsume took her hand

" If you miss me...you will go with me, NO MORE BUTS!" Natsume said as they ran at the MRT

they go at the mall they called " tri noma" they ate there then they transfer to the mall of Asia and they had their skates, they also watch movie and again eat in a restaurant. They also go to the place they called " green belt and glorietta" they really save that day just for fun...and they turned off their cellphone just have fun for the rest of their life.

" hahahaha! I love that movie! It's really funny!!!" Mikan said as Natsume looked at her

" thank god I made you happy again..." Natsume stated with that Mikan stopped laughing

" you always made me happy Natsume...just to see your face is enough to make me happy!" Mikan said as Natsume smiled small

" Natsume...can we go to that booth? I wanted to have sticker picture with you!" Mikan said as Mikan pulled him to the booth

" hey!" Natsume shouted

" hahahahaha!" Mikan laugh

" we wanted to have a picture please!" Mikan stated at the girl standing beside the booth who almost drooled when she saw Natsume. Mikan saw this and with that she hold Natsume's hands " P-L-E-A-S-E" Mikan said as Natsume giggled

" hmph!" the girl started the picture booth " you can go in..." the girl said angrily

" thank you! Such a nice person you are!" Mikan teased as the girl raise her eyebrow and slam the curtains

" okay! Natsume you have to smile okay?! If you will not...I will leave you..." Mikan warned as Natsume gulped

" okay..." Natsume said as Mikan pushed the button start as the picture done Mikan asked " Miss, is that will take long?"

" yeah...you can go at the timezone for the meantime" the girl said as Mikan nodded and pull Natsume at the timezone

after spending their 3 hours playing they went back at the booth and buy the pictures they had

" waaa! Natsume look! You look really cute here in this picture!" Mikan cried

" yeah right...let's go home now okay?" Natsume said as Mikan nodded and looked at her watch

" waahh!!!! it's already 10 pm!" Mikan shouted

" so?" Natsume asked

" My mom! She will kill me!" Mikan screamed

" don't worry I will accompany you to your house" Natsume said as Mikan smiled

" thank you Natsume!" Mikan said as she hugged Natsume then...**Natsume kissed her**

" Your Welcome" Natsume said

" Natsume..." Mikan touched her lips

" let's begin our relationship again Mikan..." Mikan's eyes widen as Natsume took her hands

" can you be my girlfriend again?" Natsume said

" of course!!!" Mikan cried

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_at the house of Mikan..._

" oh! Mikan you stupid!!!" Mrs. Sakura cried " but it's okay cause you have a date with Natsume" she continued

" Mikan next time please don't turn off your cellphone, I know that you two wanted to be alone together but please have a consideration about your parents whose worrying about you." Mr. Sakura said

" we will not do it next time sir were so sorry about it..." Natsume said as Mikan nodded with agreement

" he's right dad..." Mikan second emotion

" Okay, for now I will forgive the two of you but next time if you will do it again I will not forgive you again, wakata ka? Futari tomo... ( understand? The two of you...)" Mr. Sakura said as he sip his coffee

" wakarimashita otosan...( we understand father)" Mikan and Natsume said in unison

" dismissed" the right hand of Mr. Sakura said as they walked for themselves

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

" Natsume, are you going to visit Ruka?" Mikan asked

" I don't know with my father Mikan, why?" Natsume answered as Mikan shook her head

" Nandemonai...I just want to see how's my sister doing, I already miss her" Mikan said as Natsume cupped her cheeks

" I will ask papa about it, me too I miss Ruka" Natsume said as he kissed her cheeks " bye, I will call you if I got home" Natsume said and hop in the Ferrari car

" okay..." Mikan said and waved as she walked inside their house

" that's so sweet of him!!!!" Lara, Mikan's closed maid whinned

" kawaii! Mikan-sama! Futari tomo setainy kawaii couple!!!!" Kimmy, the other maid cried happily as Mikan smiled

" that jerk is my worst enemy before...dunno how we fell in love with each other" Mikan said as Lara pointed her index finger in the front of Mikan's heart

" that is the thing you don't know Mikan-sama!!! the more you hate, the more you love!!!" Lara exclaimed

" is that motto true? You're just like my friends in the academy, Anna and Nonoko" Mikan said as Lara and Kimmy laugh

" Ohohohohoho!!!" Panky laugh sarcastically she is Mikan's step sister " nee-chan...Natsume kun not love you I can see it in his eyes!" Panky said as Kimmy and Lara glared at her

" Go away with with our princess you piece of trash!" Kimmy said as Panky cried

" waaahhh papa, papa, papa!!! nee-chan's maid is teasing me waaaaahhh!!!!" Panky cried in front of Mr. Sakura

" what! Lara! Kimmy! Come here!" Mr. Sakura shouted as Panky secretly smirked

" otosan, my maid has nothing to do with that little spoiled baby of yours!" Mikan angrily said as his father glared at her

" go to your room and don't eat dinner! How can you said that to your father!!!" Mr. Sakura shouted as Panky stick her tongue out

" BLEH!!!!"

" if you are going to stuck that stupid tongue of your I'm going to cut it!"Mikan shouted

" BLEH, BLEH, BLEH!!!!" Mikan shot Panky a piece of paper which shoot in Panky's mouth

" now you shut up!" Mikan said with half laughing

" Mikan-sama!! telephone call!" Kimmy said as Mikan run to the telephone

" Must be Natsume..." Mikan whispered as Kimmy and Lara giggled

_Mikan_ / **Natsume**:

**hey how are you?**

_I think that's my line..._

**heh..**.

_do you get home safely?_

**Yeah**

_did you eat your dinner now?_

**Not yet...not in the mood I think**

_why?_

**My dad and mom argued again**

_oh...are they always like that_

**sigh...**

_don't worry...I think they really love each other_

**huh?**

_My maid said that the more you hate, the more you love!_

**That's stupid...**

_no it's not!_

**And you have some proof?**

_yeah!_

**What is it?**

_Remember that the two of us hate each other?_

**so...were in a different situation as my parent's**

_it's the same!!!!_

**no**

_yes!_

**I said no!**

_I said yes!!!!_

**NO!**

_YEEEEESSSSS!!!!!_

**okay! You baka moro! My ear hurts!**

_Oh sorry...is it bleeding?_

**no...you are over reacting**

_I'm not!_

**Shimata!**

_Nande?_

**I forgot to buy manga!!!**

_want me to buy it for you?_

**Is it okay?**

_Yup!!!_

**hey, I will go now my mother's screaming my name at the top of her lungs...**

_oh! okay then bye! Love you_

**love you too...**

as Mikan stood up she heard something like a drama

" did you get home safely honey?" Lara said

" oh yes han!" Kimmy said

" I love you my baby!!!" Lara said

" I love you to babe!" Kimmy said

" KYAAAAAAHHH!!!!! how sweet!!!" the two of them shouted in unison

" argh...stop it you two" Mikan groaned

" awww the princess is tired!" Kimmy said as they giggled

" ahhh shut up I want to sleep, oyasumi!" Mikan said as she jump in her soft bed

" oyasumi, priestess of Life..." Lara said

" shhh she might heard it..." Kimmy said as they closed the door

_next morning..._

" Mikan, we are going to the Japan tomorrow" Mrs. Sakura said as Mikan smile widely

" really! We are going to meet Hotaru again!!" Mikan exclaimed as she hurriedly run at the telephone she dialed Natsume's number

_Natsume! w--_

**you are going back at the Japan right?**

_Yeah! ho--_

**we are going back there too**

_rea--_

**yeah...**

_you keep on cutting my lines you pervert!_

**I'm going to pack my things now k?**

_Alright! Bye!!!_

**bye...**

Mikan and Natsume have the chance to visit the academy with the whole gang...when they got back at the Japan they contact each of them, little they didn't know Ruka and Hotaru are not yet married cause they want to wait Mikan and Natsume to get back in the Japan...before they visit the academy Ruka and Hotaru decided to get married...and back to the academy...

" hwaaaaahhhh! Back at the memories huh?!" Mikan cried happily

" yeah...god! Narumi sensei told me that there is also a student that is exactly like us!" Sumire exclaimed

" what do you mean Sumire?" Anna asked

" there is also like me who has a fan club, like Natsume who is handsome, and Mikan the idiot with her emotionless sister! All of it!!!" Koko read Sumire's mind all of the gang were shocked to hear that there is absolutely student's of the academy that is exactly like them as they walked inside the academy...

" KANTAROU NO BAKA!!!!" a girl shouted while running to the guy which is handsome

" tsk I'm just saying the truth you polka dotted panties!" the guy exclaimed

" KYAAA KANTAROU-SAMA!!!!" a group of girls shouted

Mikan sweat drop of what she saw while Natsume smirked and Sumire with the other gang laugh. Mikan walked to the girl " hi, what's your name?" Mikan asked

" eh? Ahhh atashiwa Mikki desu dozo yoroshku!!! sempai!" Mikki said happily

" ahhh, Mikki-chan, do you like that Kantarou guy?" Mikan asked with that Mikki turned red

" Iie!!! setainy YADA!!! kirai desu kirai!!!" Mikki shouted while Sumire walked at the group of girls and Natsume talked to the guy which is Kantarou

" stop right there girls!" Sumire exclaimed

" you are ms. Sumire!!! kyaaaa!" the leader of the group said

" hey Kantarou...I'm Natsume Hyuuga" Natsume said as Kantarou's eyes widen

" your the one that persona telling me!" Kantarou said

" heh...persona huh...hey, you like that girl don't you?" Natsume asked

" wha!"

" tell me...it's our secret" Natsume said

" okay I give up I like her only slight!" Kantarou said half blushing as Natsume smirked

" thank bye!" Natsume said as he rub the head of Kantarou

there they met the student's who are exactly like them when they are going outside the academy...

" hey guys look..." Yuu said as the gang look at the building

" what is it Yuu?" Anna asked

" our memories that we will never forget right?" Yuu said as the gang nodded

" heh...**School**" Natsume said as Mikan shook her head

" No! **It's my school**!!!" Mikan exclaimed

" **Your school**? Mikan?" Hotaru said

" Iie minna, it's** Our school**..." Yuu said

" _**THE SCHOOL!**_!!!" everyone shouted in unison

Mikan and Natsume are finally married, while Hotaru and Ruka has there first child a boy, Anna and Yuu was now a teacher in the academy, while Nonoko and Koko are delivering fluff puff inside the academy, Sumire and Mochu? Well they have their own horror house...

Minahoru: weeee! I'm done!!!! it's the last chapter minna!!!!

Mikan: sob, sob you're a good author Minahoru-chan ne Natsume?

Natsume: yeah right

Minahoru: arigatou minna!!! ( hugs Mikan and Natsume)

whole gang: THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ, SUPPORT, AND REVIEW THE SCHOOL!!!!


	17. Chapter 17 Special Thanks to

Mikan: Minahoru-chan wanted to thank the ff:

sarahpatrick

ladalada

strawberry93

Caritate

angelfinder

nissikisses

Candiegirl12

ichihime0714

Daemon Koneko

zanny may

XXXXSakura MikanXXXX

abby35

lysabelle

babytrish-seedlings

love-mikan

claireponcherrii

kawazoetsuko

nickz135

cryptidwonka

eternalsnow2wish

okaix

xXBellaSwanXx

Unfulfilled

interaction

noircoeurXIII

ilyana

jessica-phillipines

ShadowYumii

Christelle "iElLe"

bianca

aster3193

miyuukiechizen12

xiiao mei

Dooti

Anime lover

HolyCatty

hana

rockin

chai

xXangelicprincessXx

eternalmelody

shar17

ariana

Chimeiteki Ai

xXCandyGirlXx

AyamiLee

kp-sama

Leenstarz

wyona22

-aiand-

canrolii

YAS

angelica marasigan

purplish024

Lakadako

-Yuki Tsubasa-

PiLiPiNo-Girl-1996

jane

dbzqtfan2004

supertonia

Jessyka-chan

musicangelanime

lucia

Mayling Chu

WoofWoofXO

nesbab

ieatedyourcookie

l3ul3l3le

prischilla

anastasia

foresaken3093

Mikan: you promise to read the ff. Stories of Minahoru-chan k?:

I'm the worst girl ever in this world!

Because I'm A Girl

Let's Sing A Song ( coming fic...)

Arigatou gozaimas minna!!!! bye!! till the next...

chuu!

minahoru04


End file.
